


The Monster In The Shadows

by SaranghaeShelby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadlock Is A Clone, Drift Was Never Deadlock, Hurt Rodimus, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeShelby/pseuds/SaranghaeShelby
Summary: Guys, thank you so so much for all the comments and love for this crap show of a plot!!!! You're comments and love are what help me update faster, and make the chapters better!!!! I love all of you little beans!!! <3





	1. Cold

He was cold. But he was always cold now that they somehow numbed his outlier ability. The shivering never ended, not even when rough hands were on him, pulling him away even as Rodimus would thrash and pull at the small berth they'd given him. His plating was always prickling with the feeling of coolness around him.

It kept him awake even when he was exhausted. He'd wake up shivering so hard he could hear his dentae chatter.

And that was...

Rodimus faced the wall. He always faced the wall.

There was something behind him constantly. There was always the strange glow of optics behind him. Always the sound of venting from the dark shadowed other side of the cell.  
Rodimus hadn't been put in there alone.

He was in need of energon. The pain used to distract him, radiating for where they'd push needle after needle in. He ached. His arms ached. They felt almost hollow in a way, like an empty ache that had sunk into his struts. But it was vague, not enough really to tell what he'd hurt from yet.

Maybe it was just a general hollow feeling. Like everything he'd had to give had been scooped out, used up, and left him feeling like a frail flightless seeker.

The door opened, bars rolling back away from the opening.

Rodimus knew what would come through. Like with Rodimus, hulking Decepticons came to get him every so often only to haul him back a few hours later.  
They dragged his cell mate in this time. He thrashed like a beast. His optics were gleaming gold as he snarled and hissed, taking any chance he could to swipe and hit at his captors. He bore fangs and yowls as a guard tossed him across the room, nearly bowling him into his berth across from Rodimus's.

Rodimus finally turned his face to look at the mech.

It's Drift -- but it's not. It has his face.

The guards retreated in trudging slow steps, showing how little they actually feared the two prisoners.

It let out a visceral growl as it regained its pedes and hurled at the door, slamming into the cold metal. It snarled through the bars at the guards, its golden optics illuminating the room.

Rodimus turned back away as the monster started to curse at the guards. That could go on for joors. It would sometimes go up to the bars just to taunt who ever was near.

Rodimus didn't mean to, it just --- he felt his shoulders shake as he broke into tears again. He buried his face in his hands.

Was this truly a hell crafted just for him?

It had to be.

"I like you." Not even close to how Rodimus really felt. He loved Drift. Over the last few cycles-- Rodimus knew he loved him.

Looking up from his pedes was harder than Rodimus imagined. The ethereal glow around them from the cosmos lit blue across both of them. It was just enough visibility that Rodimus could clearly see Drift standing just a small distance away from him.

And as Rodimus looked up -- his optics widened at first.

"Rodimus," Drift's hand lifted as he--

Rodimus squeezed his optics shut.

He knew that look. He knew that look very well indeed.

Drift's mouth was slightly open, his face furrowed in a frown, his optics watching Rodimus so carefully-- he didn't feel the same.

Surrounded by stars, maybe Rodimus had been so hopeful. Maybe he'd thought it would make a difference, that he'd actually have a shot. That magic would happen and he'd have a one in a million chance, to see a shooting star, to reach for it -- but he'd never catch it.

Rodimus's hands smoothed up his arms as he crossed them over himself, barring away everything. He didn't-- he shouldn't have done this. He should have known. There was no way, no hope.

It's just--

Rodimus could already feel his insides breaking.

"Look Rodimus--" Drift stepped closer.

He'd never tried like this. For all his flirting and his pandering, for all his reaching to the heavens, fingers spread wide -- he'd never tried like this before. He'd never just leapt into the skies and counted on a miracle.

Rodimus shook his helm. "It's alright."

He was already blinking fast, his helm jerked away from Drift as he scrubbed his palm up over his face.

If only he could go back...

Drift moved forward again --but this time Rodimus shrank back.

"It's okay." Rodimus wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or Drift but either way -- it was out there. "I understand."

"It's not you--" Drift tried. His own face, his words seemed to be failing him as well.

"No," Rodimus shook his helm, as he spoke very softly. "It is."

Before Drift could speak, Rodimus pivoted and was running away at a steady calm walk. In steady, precise steps Rodimus was quickly running away from his own mistakes again.

Rodimus was cold. He was always so cold after they took him. It was like ice ran in his lines. Rodimus huddled closer to the wall on his berth. The metal was freezing under him but he didn't know what else to do. He looked down to his lap, away from the peering golden, glowing optics at the other end of the room. It was a constant.

The doors -- there was the clanking metallic sound of the lock being pulled back.

Both of them looked up.

The monster at the opposite end of the room let out a howling hiss, his face turned to the door as his optics lit up and he snarled and growled. That perfect, white face pulled back in anger.

Rodimus just huddled in closer to himself.

"Don't you come near me you scrapheap!"

Rodimus's helm jerked up -- it spoke.

Okay well it wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing Rodimus had ever heard but as two guards entered, Rodimus was distracted enough not to realize --

The guards weren't coming for the monster.

There was another snarl --suddenly cut short as the monster realized it too.

Rodimus shook his helm. "No," He whined. "No I don't --it’s been, so soon! I don't want to!"

There was no escaping it though as the Decepticons picked Rodimus up, dragging him to his pedes.

Rodimus was pulled and tugged though he could still see the monster in the room.

His optics still gleaming yellow were wide as they focused on Rodimus, his helm tipped as they dragged Rodimus across the cell. He looked for just a moment he'd step forward--  
And then they were shoving Rodimus out through the doorway.

Hitting his knees, Rodimus heard the screech of metal as the door was slid closed behind him, and he was yanked back up.

He couldn't -- Rodimus looked back behind himself.

Through bars, slowly stepping from the shadows -- Rodimus can see the monster looking at him, possibly for the first time, truly peering at him.

It was a perfect likeness, just as if Drift were standing there, peering through the bars at him. Even with the golden seamless optics -- the monster they'd made was nearly a perfect copy.

Jerked forward, Rodimus was forced to forget about it and looked back ahead of himself.

This time, standing in the eerily glowing domed room, he was convinced that the long needle was pulled out for him to see - they do truly intend to inject ice into him.

Taking it out hurt the most. Long and metallic, it felt like they were pulling long razor-bladed swords from the top of his spinal column every time he burlily woke up as Shockwave stood over him.

Rodimus wasn't sure what they were doing but -- he was so drained by the time they were done. As he was placed back in his cell his legs buckled under him and he crumbled to the cold metal floor. Everything was always so cold.

There a shift as gleaming golden optics opened to see him.

Rodimus shivered. Closing his optics, he tried to do the only thing he could. Remember. He needed to remember. He couldn't help himself if he couldn't even remember what was happening to him.

The needle. It was more like a tube, there were five of them, always at the back of his neck. The longest, every time it was inserted felt like it pierced right through him, and bursting through the hollow of his throat. And then the four others are all slid in a diamond shape around. They must be tapping all the way to his spark chamber.  
Rodimus could barely move but he pushed against the floor, pulling his sluggish and spent frame along to his berth. He felt the trickle of energon down from his neck, not a lot, but they were hasty that day. It always hurt more when they were careless like that.

Across the room, to his berth, bathed in what little light was in the room, purple tinted and as cold as it is. It was the only thing they've given him.

It's the only comfort he's been afforded.

"Pick him up now and you'll have a corpse on your hands," The purred out growling words were what pulled Rodimus from his recharge.

“Get out of our way, bastard."

Rodimus knew that deep growl. It skated across his spine, twinging every nerve ending he had. Rodimus curled in a ball tighter but looked over his shoulder.

That -- the Monster had prowled from his own berth and meandering his way out into the room.

At the door stood three guards, a collar to clamp around Rodimus's neck in hand as they glowered at the Monster standing between them.

The thing snorted, though there was still an animalistic quality to his voice. "At least hit me with an insult that's accurate." It smile was a gleaming smile of fangs. It was a smile startling coming from Drift's face.

The towering guard gave a snarl himself as he stepped forward, the two at the door flanking him. "Move," he let roll out of the yowling snarl.

"You all just had him this morning, though," The monster hissed, His helm, so familiar, the shocking white finials seemed to stand on end as the monster shifted into a stance. "Don't you know how to share?"

"Retrieve the conduit." The tallest said to his flanking lackeys.

The guards veered around Rodimus's cellmate, snatching up Rodimus on his berth.

"No," Rodimus tried to whine. "Please no."

"I said it was my turn!" The monster hissed as it pivoted around and stuck out at a guard holding at Rodimus's arm.

The impact ripped the Decepticon guard away and he was slammed to the floor, the monster was mid roar over him as he tore into him.

"Get him out of here!" The commanding officer snarled at the one still by Rodimus.

A taloned hand wretched Rodimus from his berth, pulling his arm up and to his pedes.

Rodimus winced as his already dirty and brutalized pedes were hurt even more, dragged across the the floor, scraping away at his sallow plating further till he can manage to get one step under him and then another.

But Rodimus was still watching behind him, trying to jerk away so he can see --

The monster looked up then -- as in his mouth he ripped away the Decepticon's gargling throat, the tubing snapped and popped , littering bright pink energon all over and with a vicious grin the thing jerked his helm, further ripping the mech's main energon line free and there was a horrible gurgling, gasping sound as the guard weakly tried to reach up. The thing spat the tubing from his mouth as he looked back to Rodimus.

Now with two hands on him, Rodimus was forcibly moved from the cell as the commanding officer stepped forward.

"You Primus damned bastard!"

The monster was already snarling again, twisting Drift's face in a way Rodimus had never even imagined as he grinned wide, energon trailing down his chin and his clawed hands out, ready for another attack.

Rodimus wasn't allowed to see much else, guards converged in all around him as he was pulled through the cell doors.

He caught a glimpse of the monster again as he snapped like a mad mech and threw one punch then another as he clawed out and -- was overwhelmed, the sickening sound of more than a few landed hits coming from the cell.

Rodimus was pulled down the halls and back to the Shockwave again.

Rodimus gave up--the night he walked into the training room.

In the dark hours scheduled for the base, Rodimus had trudged down the hallways. His long lanky shadows casting a ghostly hollow figure before him.

He needed to not think about it, not to think about anything. And if he managed to get a bit better against the simulator in the process it would be a plus for him.  
He came through the small hallway leading through the locker rooms when he noticed the door was open, just slightly, just enough and the fully lit training room was before him, bright lights streaming through the space and striking across the dark hallway.

His armor creaked. Rodimus--he just. He just wanted to make everyone--he wanted to make Drift proud. Make himself proud. Accomplish something for once. Training more would do that. Training more he could maybe make himself valuable.

But as he looked through the doorway, his arms dropped limp at his sides.

They didn't know. How couldn't have known Rodimus was just a few pedes away.

Drift gave a groan and Ratchet huffed over him. There was the slick wet slap as Ratchet's hips thrust forward again and again. Rodimus could tell that frantic hands had simply moved what was needed out of the way.

They -- needed each other. They craved each other so much they couldn't even be bothered with where they were or what state they were in. Drift's swords as still even clutched tight in one hand.

Drift mewled and pushed his hips back into Ratchet, his face pressed against the floor had the look of--of utter bliss.

He stayed too long. Rodimus knew that, entranced with the image of his friends fragging before him. Before finally--accepting his defeat, he turned and with his optics to the floor and slowly made his way back to his quarters.

When Rodimus was placed back in his cell, his legs shook so bad he could barely get them under himself. He'd collapsed to his knees, hollow shivering frame held up on his slim hands and battered knees to find a wounded animal crouching in the dark.

Rodimus couldn't make out much, but what he did see -- The monster living with him, had paid dearly for his intervention.

Gleaming golden optics turned to Rodimus for just a split second before the monster huddled closer in on himself and he turned away.

With nothing else to do, Rodimus didn't push himself up to try and drag over to his berth this time. He didn't care. He remembered bits of it this time, the claustrophobic mask placed over his face, fed into his mouth and strapped up over his helm and as well as around, the way he was strapped into place before the massive needle was inserted at the back of his neck, it all lingered this time in his mind just a bit more.

Rodimus shivered again.


	2. Allies

They deposited Rodimus back in his room. Barely conscious, he didn't even make a sound as they dropped him back to his berth for once. Maybe they knew he wouldn't have the strength to drag himself to the berth. The guard's pedesteps were heavy on the metal floor, but they said nothing to Rodimus. Just left him there before turning and leaving the room. 

There was a loud clank as the cell door was closed and they were locked back in. 

There was movement across the room. The darkness shifting and suddenly two golden optics lit in the space. Still covered in energon, his face painted with it, the clone moved forward. He cocked his helm at Rodimus as if he was something to be considered. 

Rodimus just blinked at him, face down on his berth. One arm was under him and ached dully. His other arm is hung over the edge of the berth. He didn't move. He could feel the roll of energon down from his finial, hot against his chilled plating. He shivered. His bright red plating felt crusted with the energon and dirt. 

That seemed to catch the creatures attention. Like a cybercat stretching as it slunk from a nap, the mech approached in long silent, carefully placed strides. 

"The Decepticons have naturally cool systems," His voice was smooth, like Drift's but there was--there was a purr to it, an edge Rodimus had never heard in Drift's voice. 

He stood over Rodimus, peering at him with narrow optics and an expression Rodimus couldn't read. It's an expression Rodimus had never seen from Drift. The clone's optics were solely on Rodimus, they seem to study him working over his limp form. 

Suddenly the clone moved down, settling on his haunches at optic level with Rodimus. 

Rodimus blinked at him, brow creasing as he looked at the clone so close to him--but was it? 

This close there were--noticeable differences, subtle and small, but they were there. 

"That's why it's always cold." The thing purred to Rodimus. "The temperature's just fine for them." 

Rodimus just blinked again, his breath leaving him shakily. As the thing spoke he could--he could see --it had fangs, like a Decepticon it had large sharp dentae. 

"They want to stay comfortable." The thing growled as his optics moved to the door. 

Rodimus couldn't hold it back any longer and felt as he broke into a sob, it was small and quiet, and he finally moved his hands, his aching sore hands up to his face hiding in them. 

He couldn't--why?? Why after every thing? After using him like a puppet, why was he back here with this thing? This nightmare here to haunt him. And now--now he'd caught it's interest. It could only get worse. He'd seen what that monster had done to those guards. The one dead wasn't the only one injured and Rodimus--Rodimus wasn't sure if he could handle being a play thing. 

There was a shift from over him, a creak in the berth as the clone leaned closer, hand on the berth as he leaned very close over Rodimus. His optics were wider this time and he cocked his helm at him as he watched the sob wrack through him. 

Through blurry tears, Rodimus tried to stay as quiet as he could. Folding in on himself more, he hoped maybe if he's small enough, maybe if he looked pathetic enough the thing would just go away. 

The thing tipped his helm again, his expression clearly curiosity and a clawed hand reached out to Rodimus. He brushed one finger up Rodimus's cheek, scooping up a fat tear. 

Rodimus's frowned, lips trembling, but he didn't say a word. 

"Does this always happen when you're cold?" The thing asked. "It doesn't happen to me." It was almost thoughtful. 

Suddenly the berth was jared as the clone moved away, lightening fast. 

Rodimus felt frozen still and he watched as the thing slunk back into the darkness. 

Only the monster to reappeared a moment later. 

His movements--were strange. He was Cybertronian--but so clearly not. Rodimus finally took a moment to truly looked the monster over. He had panels attached at his thighs, like Drift, but these glowed constantly through the lines and seams, and was made from night black metal. It also--there was something about the way he moved it, that made Rodimus wonder if there was something special about those panels, his movements with them were so fluid and natural. Fluid was a good way to describe the monster in total. 

Drift had always been confident and solid, and just--he was pristine and deadly accurate. This was another level. This creature carried an air of silence about it that baffled Rodimus. His movements were each careful but precise. He was like--water, like dark water as if fluidly moved, ready to strike out at any moment. 

This wasn't like Drift--the blunt force that was Drift, the helm on collision--this was darting, swerving... this was a shot right to the heart. 

When he returned, Rodimus's optics were big--the monster held a blanket. It was clearly Cybertronian and made for the thing but the monster brought it forward and as he carefully placed it over Rodimus. 

Rodimus blinked rapidly. The tears cleared just enough so he could look up at the monster leaning over him still. 

"It will warm you," the thing gave a single short nod. "They made it to warm me. And you and I-I'm told are of similar makeup." 

Rodimus wasn't sure what to do or say. He just blinked at the creature again. 

There was another short nod before the thing hopped up on the berth as well with Rodimus, crawling over him and down at his pedes. Placing his back against the wall, he crossed his legs and resumed his usual position, watching the grated metal doors. 

Rodimus realized at that moment – something so obvious. The creature wanted nothing more than to escape. 

He dreamed about it still. Maybe because accepting that he was in that cold metal cell was too hard to bear, but his brain replayed the moment for him at least every few nights. 

Rodimus knew every action, every linking chain of moments that lead him to where he was, sharing a cell with a monster in a mask he knew too well. 

It was so -- horribly ironic. He'd stayed behind for ////him./// and now Rodimus was cursed with looking at his face every time he looked across the cell. 

The dream always started right before the drop. The wind around them whipped and was howling so loud as Drift stood before him, solid even as the bay doors to the carrier opened. The Lost Light was too conspicuous. They needed in and out, so they were leaving it behind and flying in low with a nondescript shuttle.

"Don't get separated, don't go off on your own. This has gotta be lightening fast so the last thing we need is to be counting helms before we pull out." Drift's voice was loud over the harsh wind. It whipped at his white plating as he turned back to look at them all. 

His bright blue optics -- Rodimus looked straight into them, and they dusked over Rodimus’s face before settling on Ratchet to Rodimus's right. 

Ratchet was already checking his subspace for his blaster as he nodded. Looking over for just a second, Rodimus snapped out of it and pulled out his own. 

Don't get separated. 

That was the moment Rodimus played over again and again. His mind had spun him round in round in the maze of the Decepticon's Base, his dreams had considered every outcome and they all ended the same. 

Decepticons were pouring in from around them, and everyone was back to the carrier -- except Drift and Ratchet. 

Rodimus couldn't -- it had taken less than a blink to exchange his short range blaster with the long sniper rifle as red and white flashes finally dropped out of the ducts nearly two hundred yards away and were booking it straight to the shuttle. 

Megatron had the bay doors half drawn up as Ultra Magnus yelled behind the pilots seat and Rodimus strode forward, head first into the oncoming hoard. 

"They'll make it! Get back to the shuttle!" The urgency in Megatron’s voice always rang through the dream, shaking it to the foundation. 

But they wouldn't. 

Rodimus could see, looking out over the flat, open airway that as fast as Drift and Ratchet were running, Decepticons were gaining on them from every side. 

So twenty feet from the shuttle, Rodimus dropped to a knee to steady himself and let a long breath push from his vents before -- 

Squeeze. 

A Decepticons to Ratchet's right dropped to the ground. 

Breath. Rodimus could feel the air over his lips and blinked before exhaling again. 

Squeeze. 

A Decepticon approaching over Drift's shoulder was pinned right in the brow. His helm knocked back as it fell backwards. 

Breath. 

Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze. 

The Decepticons dropped one, two, three with strangled cries. 

They were a hundred yards out when Rodimus forgot he was even breathing. 

Four dropped this time and Rodimus blinked before his finger twitched again and again at the trigger, dropping six this time. 

Fifty feet out, and Rodimus could hear the roars as his blasts ripped through plating.

Twenty five feet out and Rodimus wasn't even blinking as he squeezed the trigger and re-aimed and squeezed again and then again. He'd lost track of the number this time. 

Ratchet blew past him first, nearly skidding in through the shuttle’s doors like it was homebase. 

"Rodimus," Drift skidded to a halt before as he rounded on Rodimus. 

Rodimus fluidly moved up from his stance, still letting off rounds to his immediate right then left, a Decepticon swiped at Rodimus, refocusing his vision as he ducked out of the way. 

They were converged on from all sides. 

Rodimus immediately shifted the blaster back to the shorter and more effective plasma rifle as he heard the roar of the shuttle's engines heating up. 

Drift struck out to the right, his special training evident as he cleared a path back to the shuttle. Rodimus took the left. 

He never even remembered squeezing this time, he just shot at the nearest snarling face, the nearest clawed hand outstretched to him. 

The shuttle rumbled as it lifted from the ground just a foot. 

"Let’s go!" Ratchet hollered as Drift jumped up onto the partially open bay doors. He pivoted immediately once he had a hold and reached for Rodimus. 

It was the first moment Rodimus looked away from his rifle’s scope. 

It's always that moment that stopped in the dreams. Maybe because it felt like that. With Decepticons around them, through it all Drift was reaching back to him, open hand to him and Rodimus was caught off guard as his finger finally left the trigger of his rifle and he reached back out to take Drift's offered hand, no doubt so he could be hauled up into the shuttle lifting off. 

As Drift's fingers brushed Rodimus's, he saw as Megatron slammed down on the bay doors controls initializing their closure. 

Rodimus was never sure if it was just in the dream he heard it or if it actually happened, but he can hear it rising, hear it approaching, the rising hiss into a yowling growl. 

Drift was looking at him. Rodimus remembered that, because in his bright blue optics, Rodimus saw the shadow first and his helm turned as a monsterous Decepticon --now the one Rodimus would become familiar with as the commanding officer, Turmoil, the one that dragged Rodimus across the cell -- towered over him, and with one massive swipe, knocked Rodimus back a good ten feet. 

His fumbling fingers had clutched at Drift's hand, Drift's arm reaching forward just a bit more in that instant as his fingers clawed at Rodimus, as if he could latch on to him. But the impact was too hard and just as the shuttle lifted another two feet from the ground, Rodimus was thrown too far too reach. 

Rodimus had caught a glimpse of Drift jerking forward for him, but Megatron and Ratchet were already at his sides, yanking him back in as the bay doors snapped shut. 

Decepticons had poured over him, the moment Rodimus hit the ground, and any view of the sky was blocked out as Decepticons snarled and kicked at him, his blaster was kicked away and his hands forced behind his back. 

By the time Rodimus was pulled upright, face bloody, helm dented, he didn't even know where he was, and heaving for every breath. He was hauled up to his knees before the howling victorious Decepticons, and Rodimus's optics could finally lift to the sky. 

It was completely clear. 

That's always where it ended. 

And this time when Rodimus opened his optics, dimly lit golden ones met his gaze. A familiar face quirked an unfamiliarly predatory smile. 

"Cold?" 

That voice was so different. Drift never purred like that. 

Rodimus blinked a couple times. His intake was dry. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. They never were given energon, just the slow drip of golden liquid. 

Closing his optics again, Rodimus nodded. 

And the unfamiliar mech with a familiar face, shifted closer, tugged Rodimus closer to him as he pulled a Decepticon made blanket up over Rodimus's shoulder. 

Rodimus turned in against the wall. The dream too vivid to look at that face, his hands were crowded up to his face as he readjusted to find some measure of comfort again. 

"I'll find a way to warm you." He heard murmured in that same deep purr. 

When they started sharing a berth, Rodimus couldn't quite pinpoint. He was always fuzzy anymore. Everything hurt. His plating felt brittle, his frame ached with dents and scrapes he couldn't name. 

But dutifully the creature now pulled Rodimus from the floor and up onto his berth every time Rodimus was dropped to the floor, before hopping up on the berth himself and sitting at Rodimus's pedes. 

Peeking up, Rodimus finally started to come to himself. How long ago had they left him back on the chilling floor of this cell? He couldn't remember. It could have been an joor or a day. 

But at his pedes, sitting cross legged, was -- not Drift. But something very close. He folded his arms as he looked over, Rodimus cocked his helm. He was reading something. 

Rodimus shifted. He should care where the creature had found the battered datapad in his hand, but Rodimus cared more about -- 

Rodimus huddled a bit more into himself before he wiggled his pedetips in under the monster's thighs. He winced, the open scrapes and angry scratches across them disturbed unpleasantly, but the warmth made up for it. 

It was -- the moment seemed to freeze as the creature looked up, not looking to Rodimus -- just up, his gaze across the room. 

But it was nice. It was warm. Rodimus closed his optics. If nothing else the creature was -- he was Cybertronian enough he was warm and it was the biggest comfort Rodimus had received since he'd been captured. The thing -- it had body heat, as warm as any bot Rodimus had ever touched. 

Rodimus didn't look away from the wall, his optics blinking blurrily. Was his action an invasion of privacy? Rodimus -- wasn't sure anymore. 

"They -- they never told me your name." The creature spoke in a quiet tone. "I just know you're one of the Autobot High Command, a Prime." It gave a snort. "I've never even seen the Autobots if I'm honest, so I can't tell you what exactly that means."

Rodimus shifted just a bit, just enough from his huddled position, laying back on the berth to spy up at the creature. 

His voice -- the more he spoke, the more that guttural and raspy quality about it became more clear. It was Drift's voice less and less every time Rodimus heard it. 

"Are you called Prime?" the creature asked, his helm tipped in genuine curiosity as he looked over to Rodimus finally. 

Rodimus was silent for a moment. Not sure if he wanted to answer before he shook his helm. 

It was another long moment before Rodimus could speak. "Rodimus," he rasped out past his hoarse and dry intake. "My friends call me Rodimus." 

The thing gave a nod, looking like he was turning more introspective than Rodimus had expected. 

"Deadlock," He spoke very quietly a moment later. 

Rodimus's optics widened a fraction -- he'd never, somehow he'd never consider it had a name. That they would ... Rodimus pushed up onto his arm, to look at -- Deadlock at optic level. 

"They gave that to you?" Rodimus said softly. 

Drift blinked for a moment before he shook his helm, his brow furrowing. "No. No, they called Experiment 13," he hissed. 

The next time they returned Rodimus to the cell, he was met with Deadlock at the door. 

The massive Decepticon in command, sneered at Deadlock before he dropped Rodimus to the cold floor. 

He didn't have the energy to even try and stop his fall, landing in an aching flop across the metal. 

Deadlock's careful descent down to the floor, pulling Rodimus up into his arms before stepping backwards to take him back to their berth, didn't go unnoticed. 

"We've returned your toy." The Decepticon's voice was so deep, it made Rodimus shiver. 

Deadlock glanced down at Rodimus slumped over his shoulder. "How convenient for me that you give me back broken things all the time." 

"Easier to control that way," The Decepticon laughed. 

Rodimus blinked, realizing his face was pressed in against Deadlock's neck. It hurt to move his helm, but his optics shifted up. Deadlock was looking down at him. 

His face was entirely expressionless. "That doesn't seem like it's a problem for any of you." 

"He's weak." The disdain in the Decepticon's voice was evident. 

Deadlock cocked his helm, glancing up at the Decepticon before back down at Rodimus. "So it's your right to use him?" 

"There is no other alternative with such a pathetic excuse of a Prime." 

Rodimus still couldn't read Deadlock's face. 

"Enjoy your time with him." The Decepticon turned away. 

"You'll return for him soon?" Deadlock asked, his optics slid to look up. This close -- Rodimus realized there were pupils, they were faint but they were just slightly dark enough, Rodimus could see them shift as Deadlock looked up. Out of the pale gold was just the slightest hint of darker golden pupils. 

"When he's recovered enough." The Decepticon gruffed at the door. 

"So you can use him again." Deadlock finished. 

The Decepticon snorted at the door, before there was the metal grinding sound of the door sliding back into place, leaving Rodimus alone with Deadlock. 

With concise movements, Deadlock looked up to the door, before back down to Rodimus. 

He turned smoothly and continued to their berth. Rodimus noticed Deadlock's footsteps, even heavier with Rodimus in his arms, were still entirely silent. 

Carefully, Rodimus reached out and Deadlock helped him to the berth. His hands were still a bit brisk as he pulled the blanket back up over Rodimus's shoulders as he huddled against the wall. 

Drift shifted down though, sitting back on his haunches, not climbing on at the foot of the berth this time. He seemed to be thinking. 

"I can remember more all the time." Rodimus spoke to the wall. He didn't turn to look at Deadlock. 

There wasn't an answer for a few seconds. 

"I don't want to use you," Deadlock suddenly said. 

That caused Rodimus to look over, blinking. 

His brow was furrowed in an expression that Rodimus had never seen Drift give. Generally the way Deadlock held his face was nothing like how Drift held his own. For one Deadlock never smiled, he smirked, but never a kind or easy smile. Rodimus didn't think anything came easy to Deadlock's face, beyond a snarl. But this time -- Rodimus had never seen a look of such genuine self reflection. 

The time it took for Rodimus to blink was enough before he spoke. "...are you?" 

Deadlock looked up finally. His golden pupils shifting and focused on Rodimus. "I like it better when you're with me. Is that--?" His brow rippled further. 

Rodimus pushed against the wall, leaning over the edge of the berth to Deadlock, his hand steading himself at the edge. 

"Deadlock," Rodimus said softly. "That's not -- that's natural. To not want to be alone." 

Still considering, that didn't seem to soothe Deadlock. "I don't feel that way -- about others." 

Oh. 

Rodimus looked down to his hand, his optics a bit wide. He swallowed, his throat tubing feeling like it was constricting. 

"You -- haven't been in the company of a lot of others." Rodimus said softly. He chuckled. "I'm probably one of the first that hasn't tried to kill you." 

There was a swaying from Deadlock like he was shifting uncomfortably. "No." he took his time with his words. "This cell has always had two. They've never left me alone." 

It felt like Rodimus's body was floating up, his brain frizzing. 

"I've never given anything of mine to someone else." Deadlock continued. 

Rodimus's other hand, holding the blanket over his shoulders tightened involuntarily. 

"I've never approached someone else, never shared sleeping space with them." 

All pretense's of keeping each other warm Rodimus realized melted away in his mind as he tried to process. 

"I'm the first like you," Rodimus supplied in a small voice. 

Deadlock nodded this time. "Yeah." He finally looked up at Rodimus. "I like that. I like that a lot." 

Rodimus tipped his helm to meet a golden gaze. 

It was the span of a breath before Rodimus could speak. "You're not using me." he said with assurity. "If anything I'm using you." Rodimus smiled. "If you don't hate me, I get to keep your blanket after all." 

Deadlock smirked in return. "It wouldn't take much to snatch it back." There was a flash of dangerous teeth. "He was right, you're kind of small." 

Rodimus smirked this time though, his chin tipping up. "I'm scrappier than I look." 

Deadlock tipped his helm as he stood. "Scrappy?" 

Rodimus gave a huffed chuckle. "I'm tough." 

Deadlock’s laugh this time was probably the most genuine thing Rodimus had heard from him. 

The session was cut short. It was hacked short, the ship rumbling with an attack. Rodimus gasped awake. He was completely awake. 

For the first time he was completely awake as he stared ahead. The receptor, he could remember its name, he could remember long fingers inserting it in him--the connection at the back of his neck throbbed and he nearly screamed out only to find himself gagging on the tube in his mouth. His arms were suspended above him, wide, his hands encased and stretched as far apart as possible. His pedes dangled below, the quickly draining fluid from around him -- Rodimus looked around. He was in a giant fish bowl, was the closest he could comparison he had. The golden fluid drained out around him -- nukaniem -- it was leaving his weight to be sustained in his arms. 

Rodimus cried out past the gag for the first time as he felt the stretch in his arms. 

Suddenly there were hands on him, hoisting him up and out. 

It was the same Decepticon officer, the same that always came for Rodimus. The one that had caused Rodimus to be here in the first place. 

"Get him back to his cell," A scientist nearby hissed. 

There was rumbling before the ship shuddered again. 

The Decepticons had Rodimus's hands free before he was scooped up and the Decepticon Officer was hastily heading out of the massive room. Rodimus did his best to look around. It was at the bow of the ship, he could see everything ahead. The floor though -- From where Rodimus had been suspended and radiating out was an intricate weaving of runes and symbols, lit from the engravings of the floor. 

Rodimus's helm tipped, rocking and gasping at the pain in his neck, ever jostle hurting so bad he wasn't sure he could scream loud enough. 

But for the first time, Rodimuss optics flicked to the open room out around him. They were at the bow of the ship, the entire an open view of space and -- outside the ship, he caught a glimpse of pearly white, of a ship streaking across space in a brilliant light teal. 

The animal Rodimus was met with at the door to their cell surprised him. 

Deadlock snarled so loud Rodimus was nearly convinced it was him that shook the ship. The Officer wasted no time as he looked at Deadlock before shoving a whimpering, convulsing Rodimus down to the floor. 

Rodimus felt like he could barely breath, the weight at the back of his neck felt enormous. He planted his palms flat before him to keep himself from crashing face first to the floor as behind him he heard the retreating steps of the guard before the grinding of the metal doors shut behind him. 

Deadlock stood before him, like a watchdog over him as he glared at the retreating Decepticons. There was the slip of the lock, before Deadlock descended to take a knee next to Rodimus. 

Rodimus lifted a hand to his face, his fingers clawing at the mask and gag jammed between his dentae. 

"Let me," Deadlock hissed as he batted away Rodimus's hands. "If you take it off from the front you'll only hurt yourself." 

Rodimus didn't fight as Deadlock flipped the device's clips around his helm before holding gently at Rodimus's neck, steadying him, as slowly he drew the long metal tube for Rodimus's mouth. 

Rodimus gagged around it as it finally left him and sputtered off coughing as his hand went to his throat. 

"It's okay," Deadlock purred close to him. "It's out." 

Rodimus could still feel them though. His hand at his neck smoothed up over his shoulder and his fingers clawed over the plating of his neck. 

"No," Rodimus gasped. "it's not." 

Deadlock looked confused for a moment before his gaze crossed over the module capping Rodimus's spine. 

Deadlock shook his helm. "I've never seen something like this -- I don't know what it is.." 

Rodimus blinked rapidly ass the energon in him felt like it was pounding away. He shivered violently. "It's in me." 

Shifting on his knees, Deadlock examined the silver module with more intent this time. 

His brow furrowed as he looked over it closer, his hand smoothing over it before it traced over the center golden node. "It's -- locked, I think." 

Rodimus looked back, his movements robotic and careful. Everything felt like it tugged against the thing on him. 

"Take it out?" Rodimus asked with a desperate breaking in his voice. "Please?" 

Deadlock looked back at him for a second before he nodded. "Do you remember how they took it out?" 

Rodimus swallowed, his optics closing. "I--not totally." He felt --everything felt just out of his reach. "Take the center out last." 

Deadlock nodded. He looked it over though as his fingers traced over the surface. "It doesn't have any sort of--" 

Suddenly Deadlock's entire arm lit up as he placed it near the module. Teal streaked through the arms biolights and illuminated it. 

Rodimus shivered, barely keeping himself up. 

Deadlock didn't ask as he placed two fingers over the engraven circular symbol capping the module. There was a hiss as suddenly the center most node popped up. 

"Well," Deadlock commented. "It unlocks." His arms teal color drained away then to the same yellow as before. 

His fingers spun at the center node till it clicked and Deadlock could carefully lift it up and off. 

Reaching out, Rodimus hissed as his fingers dug into Deadlock's unoccupied hand near him. 

"Okay?" Deadlock asked. 

Rodimus held up his hand in a tempering gesture. "It's cold..." He wasn't even sure what that meant but all he knew was that blistering cold was running through his lines as the node was unlocked over his spinal strut. 

It was a breath before Deadlock seemed to build up the resolve to act, "Come here, " He spoke soft. "Lean back into me." 

Rodimus did as he was directed and he leaned off to his side and in to Deadlock's chest, his helm resting on Deadlock's broad shoulder. 

"Top first," Rodimus flicked his optics closed, trying to remember. The images in his mind -- hurt. Like his diminishing shaking frame, it all hurt to pull from his mind. 

Deadlock's breath was at the small of the back of his neck, giving him enough affirmative before metal fingers were flicking the gold cap of the first open and drawing out the two inch long needle. 

It was Deadlock's pause that had Rodimus pushing up to look back. 

It wasn't metal that had been drawn from Rodimus, It was glass. It could be seen through the glass as well slowly dripped golden gleaming nukaniem. 

Deadlock looked to Rodimus before he set the glass needle aside. 

Rodimus turned back to face forward and Deadlock flicked the next switch cap in a clockwise direction and slowly drew the next out as well. 

"I'm gonna lift this big piece off." Deadlock spoke in very close to Rodimus's audial after removing the fourth glass needle. 

Rodimus nodded, his cheek rubbing against Deadlock's shoulder. 

His touch was so light as he lifted the silver module up and carefully off Rodimus nearly shivered. 

There felt like four hollow holes in him, but he closed his optics as he pressed more in against Deadlock's chest. 

Rodimus heard the clink, as the four pronged module was laid aside. 

"Last one," Deadlock spoke again against Rodimus's helm. 

Rodimus's hand came up, his fingers curling around Deadlock's unoccupied wrist. "Do it." 

Deadlock wasted no time in flipping the cap holding it in place and pulled the nearly quarter of an inch thick glass needle from Rodimus. He flicked it up and out quickly in a gesture so sudden -- Rodimus gasped and his vision pixelated with shuddering cold pain. 

"It's out." Deadlock's lips now were pressed against his helm as he spoke and the clink of the glass rolling across the floor was further proof. 

Rodimus clutched at Deadlock a bit more. His optics did wander down though. The final thick needle was nearly three inches long. They were burrowing into him, and Rodimus felt more hollow than he ever had. 

It occurred to him in that moment--how different this monster was to his successor. Drift no doubt would have carefully, painstakingly removed it from Rodimus, unlike Deadlock's calculated jerk of it free. 

Rodimus was startled from his thoughts as Deadlock slid his hands up under his legs and had him hoisted up, and took him over to their joined berths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so so much for all the comments and love for this crap show of a plot!!!! You're comments and love are what help me update faster, and make the chapters better!!!! I love all of you little beans!!! <3


	3. Allies

"They're killing you." Deadlock's harsh whisper against Rodimus's helm was enough to pull him from his haze.

"I don't think they care." Rodimus's hoarse voice was worse before he swallowed. How long had it been since he'd had energon? Anything other than an IV of golden liquid?

"They're using you all up."

Rodimus hummed. He was -- he didn't have any comfort to offer Deadlock. He didn't have any comfort for himself.

Deadlock was resting back against the wall and Rodimus was resting across him, his helm on his shoulder as he lay over him, the blanket spread over them both. Rodimus still felt the numb chill over his plating though.

Deadlock wasn't wrong. Rodimus felt like scrap, like he was hollow and fragile. His once bright slender hands looked like they had been abused and Rodimus had no idea what his face looked like, but he was certain it wasn't better. Flaking paint easily darkened his plating. His plating that used to shine fiery red and yellow had dulled, a poor umbre over him instead.

"They just might," Rodimus admitted.

Deadlock shifted. His nasal ridge brushed over Rodimus’s helm. It made Rodimus realize how close he really was to him.

"I don't know if my friends are coming for me." Rodimus let slip from his lips as well.

Deadlock looked sharply over to him. "Your friends?"

Rodimus nodded. "They -- the Autobots are...."

The silence from Deadlock caused Rodimus to tip his helm up at him.

"The ship has been attacked before," Deadlock spoke. "They have to be trying."

Rodimus gave a shrug. "The Autobots don't need me. They just need a Prime."

The expression that crossed Deadlock's face at that moment pulled Rodimus up.

It was disgust.

The statement hung in the air.

They're using you. 

Rodimus looked away. His throat felt like it was closing.

"Ultra Magnus has taken my place most likely," Rodimus said.

Deadlock tipped his helm to the side. "You were raised with them?"

Rodimus let out a laugh. He forgot sometimes that Deadlock -- had never lived an existence of anything but as a Decepticon training tool. "No."

"But you call them friends.." Deadlock's voice trailed off, his brow creased.

Rodimus raised his helm from Deadlock's shoulder to look at him in the optic this time. "I think at least one of them is, Ultra Magnus. I knew him before the Autobots."

Deadlock's blink was long and cat-like, like he was processing again before he gave a small nod. "But you don't think he's coming for you?"

Suddenly Rodimus felt the weight of that statement as he sucked in breath. "I--" He tried.

"You said Ultra Magnus was your friend." Deadlock tried, like he was trying to understand.

Rodimus swallowed as he tried to breathe past suddenly the anchor dropped on his fragile chest. "I--I don't know." He pushed out a gasping breath. "I'm not needed."

Deadlock's face so close seemed torn, his brow creased as his intent gaze stayed at Rodimus. "Ultra Magnus will take you away? If he comes?"

Rodimus shook his helm. "He's not -- they aren't coming."

Deadlock's hands shot up to Rodimus's face, holding him still and yet so close to him, framing his face, even as long gray clawed fingers carefully held Rodimus’s cheek.

Rodimus closed his optics for just a moment as he reached up, his own hands running over Deadlock's. "I'm so sorry," He whined, as the first few tears slipped from his optics.

"They can't leave you here." The snarl in Deadlock's voice was something Rodimus didn't expect.

"The Autobots only need one Prime." Rodimus gasped.

Deadlock bowed his own helm in. "They can't leave you."

Rodimus sucked in a sharp breath and sniffed as his optics looked up at Deadlock. "Deadlock--"

Deadlock's optics searched over Rodimus's face. "If you," His optics shifted. "If you were back there, would they keep you away from here?"

Rodimus shook his helm more vehemently, "Deadlock. That's not how that works." 

"You said they were your friends." Deadlock pushed again.

Rodimus laughed, his fingers curled around Deadlock's hands, holding them tightly. "Deadlock -- you don't even know what a friend is."

“I’ve seen what friends do, they take care of each other.” Deadlock's assertion in the statement was clear. “If you were back with your friends they would take care of you.”

Rodimus smiled then. He was right. That's what friends should do.

“This is different,” Rodimus whispered.

The cock of Deadlock's helm marked his thoughtful expression before tentatively his thumb carefully and tenderly swiped against Rodimus’s cheek.

Rodimus's chest tightened and his breath nearly stopped looking up into crisp golden optics.

“You’ve done enough for me,” Rodimus blurted.

“I’m not—“ Deadlock shook his helm.

“You are.” Rodimus cut him off. “Right now. You are.”

“Then why am I struggling so hard to take care of you?” Deadlock snarled.

Rodimus didn’t shrink away though. For all Deadlock's face twisted, his hands still held Rodimus’s face with the utmost care.

"You'll remember me, right?" Rodimus suddenly desperately spoke. "I think that's enough."

Deadlock's surprised optics on him at that moment were shocking to Rodimus.

Rodimus could feel himself breaking. Was this despair? Was this moment his culmination of realization?

Rodimus smiled. "I really want you to remember me." He felt as his optics started to well. “If I’m allowed to request anything from you.”

Deadlock shook his helm. “You won’t waste away here.”

Rodimus tried his best at pulling on a smile. “I’m not strong like you.” He felt as his voice cracked. “I don’t know how much longer I can do what they want.”

Deadlock's optics flicked to the door before they optics flared.

He was learning Deadlock's senses were much sharper than any Cybertronian and Rodimus looked over his shoulder as well.

The growl from Deadlock was low before he scooped Rodimus up and into him again.

“They’re coming again,” Rodimus whined.

He could now hear their heavy pedesteps outside in the long metal hallway.

When the door opened, Deadlock let out a vicious snarl and held Rodimus to him tighter.

It was all in vain. Rodimus was easily pried away and his bleeding, battered pedes were dragged across the cell floor, sobs already shaking through Rodimus, he could hear the pained cries as Deadlock behind him was beaten mercilessly.

“You still haven’t claimed him,” The snarl from the Decepticon Officer echoed through the small cell. He was speaking through the bars of the cell door. Rodimus still shrunk away, hiding as best he could in Deadlock.

“You know I just haven’t got around to a bonding,” Deadlock nearly rolled his optics as he looked over at the Officer. “Something about the atmosphere isn’t just right, it could be all this stale air or the filthy berth or the fact we both would give just about anything for a shower.” Deadlock's blank stare swung over to look at the Decepticon.

“He’ll get you killed.” The officer snarled. “If he’s not yours, there's no point in defending him.”

Rodimus blinked against Deadlock's neck. The mech he was curled into didn’t move though, just let his hand rest over the curve of Rodimus’s hips contently.

“I don’t want a new cellmate,” Deadlock shrugged. “This one's quiet, doesn’t cause fights.”

The Decepticon gave a snort. “You should be looking out for yourself.”

Deadlock gave a small nod.

“He’s not going to last long.” The Decepticon was already turning away. “Don’t use all your bargaining chips on him. ..what little you have left.”

It was the quiet blackness they were left with after that.

Rodimus didn’t move. Deadlock was warm. He just wanted to stay there, stay close to him and warm.

“His name is Turmoil.”

Rodimus’s helm tipped up, blinking. “Who?”

Deadlock looked down at Rodimus, before pointing to the door. “That Decepticon, the one that always pulls you to Shockwave, his name is Turmoil.”

Looking over to the door, Rodimus couldn’t find it in him to care.”How do you know?” Rodimus still asked as he let his helm rest back on Deadlock's chest.

“I used to know him. " Deadlock admitted. “Before they sentenced me to this hell hole. Before I was just — a training exercise, when they thought I’d be of use.”

“He was your friend?” Rodimus inquired.

Deadlock looked down at Rodimus then. His optics were dark with contemplation. “No.” He shook his helm. “It turned out he really wasn’t.”

Rodimus didn’t know what to say and instead settled back in against Deadlock, leaving them both to their own thoughts.

For the first time in a long time, it wasn't Rodimus they pulled from the berth.

And it was the moment Rodimus realized what Deadlock meant to him.

“No!” He hissed and he kicked and did his best impression of Deadlock's animalistic snarl. “You can’t take him!” He scratched at the Decepticons holding him back. “Leave him alone!”

Deadlock looked back to him at the door, just as they strapped a muzzled on to him and dragged him away by tightly cuffed hands.

As the Decepticons threw Rodimus back to the berth, it took Rodimus a few extra seconds to recover but as he did, he scrambled off and to the cell door. Looking through the bars to the man they dragged away from him.

“Please,” Rodimus sobbed on his knees, optics frantic as he watched through the cell bars. “Don’t hurt him.”

  
When they pushed a groaning Deadlock back to the metal cell floor, Rodimus scrambled down to him. Turmoil gave a hissing growl to him but closed the cell door as he exited.

As Rodimus grabbed ahold on Deadlock's arms, he gave every ounce of strength he had left to pull him across the floor, his pedes scraping and pushing against the metal to get them a few feet closer to the berth.

He managed a couple of inches, and as he heaved again only a couple more. And already -- Rodimus could feel himself draining.

But it was — Rodimus broke into a sob as he tried again, and his arms protested.

He—he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough. He could barely even stand on his own anymore. Kneeling over Deadlock, he carefully pushed him onto his back. There was no way Rodimus would be able to get him up and onto their shared berths.

His white paint flaked off over half of his face and down his neck.

With shaking fingers, Rodimus brushed away the white flakes over his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Rodimus whispered down to him.

Deadlock cracked a golden eye up at him. His bottom lip was starting to bleed already as he just blinked up at Rodimus.

“They weren't ever this bad to you before,” Rodimus whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Deadlock blinked again.

Rodimus moved his helm up and into his lap as he bent over Deadlock whispering closer to him.

“I tried. I’m so sorry. I tried to not let them take you.” Rodimus said as he pet across Deadlock's dirty helm.

“One day—“

Rodimus was startled by the gasped words, but stared intently down as he tried again.

“One day, I — I won’t leave.” He gave a heaving breath. “I never will.”

Optics, wide, Rodimus’s hand curled around Deadlock's face as he vigorously shook his helm. “I won’t leave you,” Rodimus promised. “Even if I’m stuck here, I won’t leave you.”

Deadlock blinked again as he tried to swallow.

Still brushing white flakes back away from Deadlock's face, Rodimus gulped down his own mouthful of air.

He leaned in slow, giving Deadlock plenty of time to turn his helm away before Rodimus carefully pressed a small kiss to his lips.

Their lips were dry and Rodimus could taste processed energon as he pulled away but it still— Deadlock's optics seemed to spark as Rodimus looked back down at him.

Rodimus let out a sigh though as he bowed forward over Deadlock, pressing his forehelm against his.

“One day,” he repeated.

Rodimus breathed out slow. “I won’t leave you.” Rodimus echoed as well.

They let them rest for a day. It was rare. Though the way Deadlock looked over at Rodimus. ..they didn’t have a lot of uses left out of him. They all knew it. Rodimus’s startlingly malnourished frame could barely even put up a fight anymore,

“What was that thing you did?” Deadlock asked as they lay across their berths, Rodimus’s helm on his thigh.

Rodimus shifted up. ‘What?”

Deadlock's lip had split and the darkening of the metal under his eye had intensified while up over his cheek had mostly faded.

“When they brought me back,” he went on. “You did something — it felt good.”

Rodimus blinked. He was too close to recharge in that moment to coherently piece it all together.

Deadlock reached out carefully, his thumb came up to Rodimus’s lips, brushing against them softly. “Here. You did it here.”

There — Rodimus wasn’t sure what to say. How in the world did he describe the intricacies of a kiss?

“I —“Deadlock's helm cocked. “It felt very nice.”

Rodimus swallowed, his lips pressing against Deadlock's thumb as he tried to consider. “It’s uhhh— it’s to feel good.”

Deadlock didn’t make any further move, still letting his thumb drift over Rodimus’s lips even as he spoke

Shifting on Deadlock's thigh, Rodimus looked up. “They’re common to well, uhh show — like a sort of — fondness.”

“Fondness?”

Rodimus shifted onto his back. “You know, to show that you care.” He gave a shrug, “And I was kind of hoping it would distract you, you know if even a little.”

“Distraction?”

“Because it felt good,” Rodimus struggled to try and explain himself. He looked a bit awkwardly across Deadlock's face. “If you don’t like it—“

“I said I liked it,” he cut in.

Rodimus stayed quiet for a moment, looking up into golden optics.

“Do Decepticons — not show... do they not kiss?” Rodimus inquired.

Deadlock shifted his gaze. “No.” He looked at Rodimus. “You don’t—grow fond of someone—you dominate them.”

Rodimus nodded. “I see.”

Heaving a sigh, Deadlock sat back further against the wall. “Turmoil thinks I’m weak for not doing that to you.”

Rodimus’s optics shifted up.

They were still blue as far as he could tell in what few sparing reflections he’d catch. At least his optics were still that vivid oceanic blue.

“You care about his opinion?” Rodimus finally managed in a soft voice.

That seemed to surprise Deadlock, and he looked down with a half-cocked smile. “Yes.” He answered in a purr. “I care about defying his opinions.”

His thumb traced back over Rodimus’s lips again.

Not sure what to do, Rodimus’s breath stole in that moment. “Deadlock,” He let slip from his lips.

Deadlock was already shifting, his hand lightly petting Rodimus’s helm finials. “Fondness seems a more pleasant sort of bonding after all.”

“Deadlock,” Rodimus repeated, his hand flashing up to clasp at his arm. “You don’t have to, not even out of pity.”

“The last emotion I feel for you is pity,” Deadlock breathed as he bent over Rodimus.

Rodimus breathed out his own laugh, mirthless and whining. “Don’t raise my hopes, cowboy. I don’t think I could take the fall right now.”

That stopped Deadlock. His face turning on a dime from his signature smirk to surprised. “What’s a cowboy?”

Rodimus huffed out a laugh again, this time sincere. “Someone that rides in, get’s the deed done, and rides out, never to be seen again.”

The snort Deadlock gave was unamused. “You think I’ll leave never to be seen again?”

Rodimus gave a small smile. “I —“

He did.

Rodimus really did.

“If there’s anything I could do to — if there was a way, I’d do anything so you could leave,” Rodimus whispered. He looked over Deadlock. “I don’t— I don’t think I’m the only one wasting away in here.”

Deadlock's optics flashed over Rodimus’s face, though his features were held motionless.

“There wouldn’t be a point in leaving without you.” Deadlock hissed. “You said you’d stay as long as I was here.” Deadlock nodded, self-assured. “If you’re here, I’m here.”

Rodimus just blinked again, surprised at how threatened the snapped comment didn’t make him feel.

“Are you cold?” Deadlock pivoted the conversation.

Rodimus let out a long breath. “Always.”

“May I try to make it better?” Deadlock asked softly.

Rodimus gave a nod, feeling as Deadlock's long gray claws of his hand scraped lightly against his helm crest.

Deadlock didn’t hesitate this time as he bowed over Rodimus, his other hand holding Rodimus steady at his cheek, ever so carefully as his open mouth pressed over Rodimus’s.

The kiss felt like Deadlock was devouring him, and Rodimus flicked his optics closed, feeling just a little warmer as something in him ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for being few days late guys. I've had a lot of family drama going on this week. I hope to be able to post on Tuesday. Again, thank every single one of you. All of your love and comments really help me keep this story going!!! <3


	4. Comrades

Rodimus gasped as Deadlock very carefully slipped a hand up under his shoulders and then another under his knees, and ever so gently lifted him from the cold floor. 

Rodimus sputtered a cough, realizing for the first moment that it was over. He was out of the tank and his mouth was no longer forced over a gag. 

“I’ve got you,” Deadlock spoke into Rodimus’s audial as he pushed up to stand, pulling Rodimus back into his chest. 

“The Prime will bring The Original next time,” 

The voice was raspy and Rodimus through his hazy finally registered that there were others in their small cell. A tall spindly bot stood in the room, behind them towered Turmoil, his optics watching Deadlock, an unspoken threat to Deadlock if he made any sort of move was clear in his glare. 

“I’m not so sure you’ll have many chances left with him.” Deadlock spoke, his voice rasped with irritation. 

“He’ll fulfill his purpose here.” The bot's hollow voice rang through the cell. 

Deadlock was already drawing them back into the shadows. “It doesn’t seem to be working out for all of you,” he sneered. “He can bring my sire all you like, but this ship can’t handle all those that will come with him.” 

“Now is our chance,” Turmoil’s booming voice vibrated through Rodimus’s plating unpleasantly. 

Rodimus curled in tighter against Deadlock. 

“Without the Prime, they are vulnerable,” The smaller bot clarified. 

Deadlock looked up at them. “You know, this ship sure does shudder an awful lot when ever you all take him away, and I don’t think it’s the Autobots being vulnerable.” 

“That’s enough from you!” Turmoil snarled. 

“Or what?” Deadlock shot back. 

He seemed to hold out Rodimus just in the slightest. “You’ll punish me by killing him?” Deadlock smirked. “He’s alive still because of me.” 

The thinner bot cocked their helm, that long faceplate tipping unnaturally, as if they were considering. 

“Your insolence will bury you with him,” Turmoil snarled. 

Deadlock's sweet reply was spat over his shoulder. “Better that than being burned alive in this hell hole with all of your vain visions of victory,” 

Stepping to the berth, Deadlock, carefully lowered Rodimus down. 

He — Rodimus couldn’t feel his fingertips, his neck jostled and he hissed at the pain shooting through his spinal strut. He tried to raise his hand only to reveal his turbulent shaking, and he dropped the hand back to the berth. Breath shuttered out of him as Deadlock crouched near him, giving him a small smile before he took Rodimus’s shaking hand, cupping it. Rodimus’s optics nearly drifted closed at the small warm embrace. 

The scientist's helm snapped towards them. “The Prime will bring The Original, he’s done it before.” 

“I’ve no doubt in my sire's loyalties,” Deadlock's voice garnished smug. “I was referring to your pathetic fantasy that this, a single star ship could take down any of the Autobots when you have one of their beloved Primes.” 

Turmoil gave a snarl. “We’ve already taken one.” 

As Deadlock turned at the comment, he cackled, “You really think this marooned island of botched experiments and failed, cowardice individuals could take on the famed Drift at his fiercest?” His mouth split in a smile and rows of sharp teeth sneered as Deadlock's golden optics flashed to the scientist. “You fly too close to the sun, you imbeciles.” 

“You fragger!” Turmoil snarled. 

Deadlock's hand was ripped away from Rodimus as suddenly he was slammed across the cell, Turmoil’s massive hand whipping across his face. 

Rodimus’s optics went wide as he watched, though — across the room, Deadlock still cackled as he rolled off to the side before pushing himself up to face the Decepticon. 

“Shall we finally have it out?” Deadlock's voice dripped with a sort of mad excitement that Rodimus hadn’t seen since he’d first been placed in the cell. 

“You are the one full of false ideals!” Turmoil snorted, squaring off. “You are not even a half-breed, don’t think you could take on a energon proven Decepticon!” 

“Let’s find out,” Deadlock hissed. “Winner gets to slice the other’s throat, and be energon proven again!” 

Turmoil let out a roar, as his pedes shifted apart. 

Deadlock was already dragging himself up in that same deathly feline way, his hands out like claws as his optics trained on the Decepticon. 

“You will never be energon proven!” Turmoil snapped. “You are no Decepticon.” 

“No,” Deadlock said. “I am the chaos you all created.” 

“You were a waste!” 

Deadlock laughed again, his hand wiping the energon from his mouth, his lip had split open again. 

“That's enough!” The scientist's shrill shriek tore through the room. 

Rodimus’s hands, even shaking, shot to his flatten over his audials. 

“You will act like the Decepticon Officer you’ve been appointed,” The bot hissed to Turmoil. 

The Decepticon glared from Deadlock to the scientist, before side stepping back from the door. 

Deadlock watched as a long smirk formed on his face, watching the mech as he huffed out another maddened predatorial laugh. 

The Decepticon gave a great snort to Deadlock, as his glare intensified. But the scientist was already turning away, already half out the door as they ducked out into the hallway, 

Turmoil gave one last snarl to Deadlock before he slipped back through, and a moment later the door clanged shut, the sound ringing painfully in Rodimus’s audials. 

Once Deadlock's shoulders dropped, Rodimus knew he was no longer on guard. He slunk across the cell to Rodimus on the berth. 

He carefully slid in on the berth, his precise movements aware as he moved Rodimus very little to slide himself in next to him. 

It was several minutes of silence, as Rodimus watched the darkening over Drift’s face, the slow dribble of energon from his mouth again. It would scar possibly this time. 

“Your face,” Rodimus croaked as he finally managed to get an arm under himself, weakly trying to push himself up. 

Deadlock was already there though, his gray hand smoothing over Rodimus’s side, pushing him back down. 

He cocked a smirk as he sat back against the wall. “I’ll be fine.” 

Rodimus watched his companion. “They’re hurting you because of me.” 

“They’re hurting me because I’m telling them the realities they don’t want to hear.” Deadlock purred. His optics flashed to the door. “And any chance to push Turmoil closer to over the edge…” 

The smile on Deadlock's face at that moment was quite possibly the most wicked smirk Rodimus had ever see. 

“It’s worth it.” 

“You’ll kill him,” Deadlock's rage oozed from him as he tried to lurch out of the Decepticons holding him back against the wall. “He needs more time!” 

“He’ll perform,” It was three scientists that stood in the room this time. It was hard to tell which spoke, or if they all did at once. 

Rodimus looked on from the berth, still stunned from Deadlock being pulled away from right between his fingers. It hadn’t even been a day, at most a few hours. One moment he was — he’d been clutching at his companion so tight, he could feel Deadlock's every vent. He could feel his spark thrumming against him. Deadlock had purred into him, kissing Rodimus's face before licking into a soft kiss to his lips. And they’d ripped him away from Rodimus. 

“Stand, Prime,“ The shrill voice of the scientist resounded in his audials. 

With wide optics, Rodimus raised his optics from his trembling hands. His breath came in harsh huffs. 

They- Deadlock was right. Rodimus couldn’t. Not now. 

“Just a little longer!” Deadlock snapped as he wretched one arm out from the Decepticon at his right and tried to scramble forward. 

Turmoil was on him in an instant though slamming him back to the wall. The Decepticon let out an ugly guttural growl before Rodimus saw the flash of dark steel. 

Held against the wall, there was nothing Deadlock could do as Turmoil slammed the blade down into his shoulder, the metal sinking in clear to the hilt. 

The strangled sound Deadlock gave made Rodimus jerk. 

“Prime,” The scientists all resounded again. “You will stand.” 

Rodimus’s optics shot back to Deadlock. 

His face rippled with pain as he sagged in against the wall. But his golden optics shifted to look over at Rodimus. 

Carefully, Rodimus placed his pedes on the floor. He winced, his pedes bled now almost all the time, and standing on them hurt immensely. Rodimus wondered if he’d leave behind energon colored prints. 

That’s all he’d leave, pedeprints up to his execution. He looked to Deadlock. His optics connected with the seamless gold as Rodimus felt himself breaking. 

He couldn’t fight them. He could barely stand. 

“Please… let Deadlock go.” Rodimus suddenly whispered. The last lamenting request, breaking across his lips. 

“That is not your place.” The scientists resounding voice no longer sent shivers through Rodimus. 

Closing his optics, Rodimus gave a single nod, before very carefully he stepped forward, his shoulder slumped as he resigned himself. 

“Bring the failed experiment,” The scientists hissed as they turned. 

Deadlock was ripped from the wall and forced to his pedes. 

“Deadlock,” Rodimus stumbled a step towards him. 

Only to be yanked back in to the direction of the cell door. 

“Don’t —“ The words were wheezed out. “you touch — him. “ Energon ran down Deadlock's face as his optics shifted up to the Decepticons. His chest heaved and his optics burned a vivid luminous gold as he bore his dentae to the Decepticons in a nasty ugly snarl. 

Rodimus’s arm was dropped by the guard, with a snort. 

Rodimus was still directed to turn away and with each struggling step he managed his way across the floor and through the cell door, as Deadlock was dragged behind him. 

Deadlock was forced to his knees, and the dagger ripped from his shoulder as soon as they entered the room. The anguished, sputtering hiss he let out was enough to have Rodimus dropping before him, his hands shaking as they dusted over his face. 

“Rodimus,” Deadlock's face looking up at him at that moment. 

Rodimus choked on his breath, his mouth held open as he looked at his companion. 

Behind them was the massive tank, Rodimus knew he was going to go into, around them space expanded outside the ship. All that open space, and Rodimus could feel their captors closing in around them. He felt suffocated even as he looked out at the stars. If he did what they asked, that space would fill as the full force of the Autobots poured in around the ship. But if he didn’t-- he looked back to Deadlock. Energon still trickled down from his helm, his lip bloody and his optics held at a narrow wince. 

“Please,” Rodimus finally managed. 

Deadlock's optics shifted up. 

He shook his helm, “No,” He hissed. “No, don’t—“ 

Rodimus felt it as the first few tears slid from his bottomless blue optics. He cupped his monster’s face ever so tenderly as he gasped out. “Remember me.” 

“Don’t,” Deadlock's face twisted. “You won’t— they won’t be here,” 

Rodimus could already see the way they no longer restrained him. 

The Decepticons looming around edged in. 

With shaking, terrified breath, Rodimus felt as more tears streamed down his face. Ugly and pathetic, he still couldn't stop himself from stealing forward. 

Deadlock, pressed into the kiss fiercely, though his arms were wretched behind himself. 

The kiss ended though as Rodimus was pulled away, his body twisting as he was forced away and a gag was pushed between his dentae. 

He heard Deadlock, heard as he hissed and fought back again, tried to pull from his bonds. But Rodimus was already on his knees, and gasping as they pushed the first glass rod though the back of his neck. As the rush of nukaniem lit though him — Rodimus was consumed by it, his optics rolling back into his helm, as the module was locked over his spine. 

With just a single nudge he dropped into the tank, suspended by his hands. 

He wasn’t sure at what point he woke. 

He felt him. The rush of hope through him, finally pulled Rodimus to the surface. 

Rodimus gasped as the nukaniem washed over him. The gag between his dentae nearly made him heave, but blurrily he could still see where Turmoil was standing over Deadlock, still pressing a pede in against his bleeding shoulder. 

The sigil underneath Rodimus alit as the scientists started chanting. 

Outside in the vast open space waited the pearly white ship Rodimus knew so well. 

More specifically he could see as Drift drifted closer, the other Autobot Officers all were frantic as they blast through Decepticons fighters, but not Drift. His optics alit, he drifted ever closer to the ship. Closer to Rodimus. 

He was the bait, the connection. 

He screamed past the gag, knowing it wouldn’t do any good as the first glass rod was shot through him at the peak of his neck, the four points around all punctured in at once and the module gave a hiss as It’s locked into place, Rodimus felt his chest heaving so hard as he tried to blink past the pain. 

This had to be it. 

He didn’t have anything left. He’d die there, he’d die as they drained every ounce of him away using it as a broadcast to his ship and Drift. 

There was a snarl, vicious and hissing, Rodimus already knew it was Deadlock. He could recognize the purr of it. 

There was the sound of impact, no doubt Deadlock being hit again by Turmoil. 

The ship rumbled underneath Rodimus, causing him to open his optics. 

The scientists were assembled around him. Five of them maybe as they all continued to chant. 

But beyond them — Deadlock was on his pedes, his snarl stretching his mouth as he slammed Turmoil back again. 

The ship rumbled again as another shot fired. Rodimus's optics scanned back till— 

Suddenly they’re rocked violently, as Superion, optics alight, slammed across the bow of the ship. 

The scientists faltered, half knocked across the room. Rodimus gasped and heaved for breath feeling like a lead weight was lifted from him as the chanting stopped. 

And that's when he heard it — the first scream. 

Turmoil was tossed across the room, freeing Deadlock who pitched himself to the first scientists and without hesitation — ripped though the bot's neck tubing, sending energon and guttural screams everywhere. 

The next slam of Superion against the ship, finally jarred Rodimus forward — pitching him against the glass — He screamed as one of his holdings gave and an arm was released, scrambling to keep his mouth over the line of golden nukaniem Rodimus struggled to pull himself up with one arm. 

There was another screech cut off from the room before — 

Slam! The ship creaked and shook with tremendous force, and what was holding Rodimus’s control pod up snapped. Rodimus’s optics went wide as the sensation of falling was introduced for just a second before the impact as it crashed across the carved runes below. The glass cracked and crumbled, and Rodimus landed with and “umff” in a landmine of shatter shards, and gold rained and sloshed out around them. 

A scientist was suddenly slammed in against one of the massive shards of glass, and Deadlock leapt over the body. 

He was bloodier than ever. From energon pouring out of his mouth to that smeared from his shoulder Deadlock was covered in it, but he still scrambled over to Rodimus. Lookign the true nightmarish part, as Decepticons screamed and energon dried on his plating, Deadlock was careful as he released Rodimus’s one tethered arm before pulling him up and using the same scientist’s body as a bridge across the glass, carrying him back away from his former prison. 

Rodimus coughed as Deadlock tipped his helm back and removed the gag, tossing it away. 

“Can you run?” Deadlock’s voice held no softness in that moment. 

Rodimus looked around at them. What scientists weren’t bleeding out over the floor, were crawling their way across it in smeared trails. 

He looked to Deadlock. 

“Let’s go.” He huffed out a growl. 

“We’ll never make it,” Rodimus looked around them as he stood. 

Rodimus had no clue if they could get to the hanger or even where they were. 

“We’re not staying here.” Deadlock purred as he was already striding away. 

Rodimus gave a keening sound but followed. Pulling himself up, He spotted Deadlock retrieving the dagger that had been embedded in his shoulder. He nodded to Rodimus who looked around before he retrieved his own weapon, a long jagged shard of glass, remnants of the tank. 

Deadlock flung his hand out to Rodimus. There was a moment Rodimus almost hesitated before he slid his own bleeding hand into Deadlock's and was pulled into a steady walk next to him as Deadlock led them to the door. 

As they entered the halls, a loud red blaring siren sounded. There were troops running, but none of them seemed to stop as they saw Deadlock. 

Rodimus’s brow furrowed but he let Deadlock still pull him along. 

Then the ship shuddered again and knocked them against the walls. 

“What the—“ Rodimus looked around him as the siren seemed to grow more shrill. 

“They're saving their own metal.” Deadlock's explanation was brisk as he pulled Rodimus back up to his pedes and tugged him back further down the hall. “The fighter hangers will be packed with them,” 

Rodimus gave a snort, “like rats jumping from a burning ship,” 

“What?” Deadlock's brow furrowed. 

Rodimus shook his helm. 

Deadlock pushed Rodimus down a hallway and then another. 

Rodimus had lied. He couldn’t run, in fact he could barely hold his legs under him as he staggered along with Deadlock. 

“There’s another way out of here though,” Deadlock whispered back to Rodimus. 

Rodimus nodded. 

“This ship was used initially for manufacturing and training,” he explained as finally, they reached a set of double doors. “It wasn’t till much later it became what it is now.” 

Rodimus’s optics widened. “There’s pods.” 

Deadlock nodded. “Grappler pods.” 

As Deadlock's hand pressed to the plate, the door whooshed open and he helped Rodimus stagger in. 

Looking up at the strange looking pod. It was a glass bubble with two larger pinchers out before it. Deadlock hopped to immediately typing away at a control panel, and the nearest pod lit up with vibrant white light. 

“We can’t warp in pods like these,” Rodimus said desperately. “we’ll die out there.” 

Deadlock looked up. “I just have to get you to them.” 

Rodimus stared across the room at him.

The ship was the worst idea. The utter worst. More than likely Drift would kill Deadlock before letting him stay there with Rodimus. 

Rodimus shook his helm. “I don’t know—and I— I won’t leave you.” 

Deadlock gave a short nod. “There’s nothing left here.” 

Rodimus blinked. They had to leave. Or they’d die. The Lost Light would be their only hope, their only chance. Rodimus would just have to make the others see. 

Deadlock's optics widened a fraction, his EM field flared first — before there was a monstrous roar in the room and Rodimus turned. 

It was just in time for a massive Decepticon's hand to strike across his face, sending him cripplingly streaking across the floor. 

Deadlock's hiss was shiveringly cold as he pushed off the where he landed and leaped to strike out at Turmoil. 

It wasn’t before Turmoil turned from the door though, letting out a vicious snarl before sending Rodimus to the floor with a blow as well. 

Dazed, Rodimus felt the rods still in him ringing as he tried to regain his bearings as he rolled against the floor. 

There were the sounds of — Rodimus tried to blink past the pain pounding through him. It was a commotion. He could hear his spark pounding in his audials. He could feel the vibration of the rods, he gasped again and tried to find the floor— it was underneath him, he just couldn’t — his palms finally found it as he pushed himself up. 

Deadlock's strangled cry was Rodimus's first wave of awareness. 

“You bastard,” Turmoil snarled over Deadlock, pinning him to the floor, Deadlock's bleeding shoulder under his squeezing black claws. “You’re a cheap copy. A training powerpoint. Don’t you dare think you can leave this hell hole.” 

Rodimus’s optics widened as he watched. 

“No.” He managed as he pushed himself up to stand. 

Deadlock — no— he promised— he’d never leave Rodimus alone again. No. 

Rodimus gritted his teeth. If he was leaving, he was dragging Deadlock along with him too. He wasn’t leaving this place alone. 

Rodimus lunged. 

There was no way the actual force of him hitting into Turmoil actually stopped him, but it was enough to set the massive Decepticon off balance. Rodimus hit the floor as well, wincing as he did. It was time enough though for Deadlock arm to flip on the floor, bouncing up to let out a chilling snarl and face off to the officer again. 

Turmoil lunged back to Deadlock, but the smell of seared plating filled the room as he wasknocked back into flames. Shouting in pain, the Decepticon pulled himself up and out of the fire.

There was no getting around the Decepticon’s size though and with a billow, Turmoil plowed forward tackling Deadlock to the ground.

Deadlock gave another animalistic snarl before he hurled the Decepticon officer off of him with each searing strike of his own. 

Turmoil landed with a groan across the floor, smearing energon across the surface. 

Desperately Rodimus pushed up from the floor and sprinted to the controls where the glass shard had been knocked. His fingers felt numb grasping the glass in his hands tighter. He pivoted and approached the Decepticon. 

“I’m going home.” Rodimus hissed down to his captor. 

The Decepticon gave a gasping snarl. “You’re weak.” 

Rodimus slammed the sharp glass forward then, lodging it through the Decepticon’s throat. There was a gargled mess of snarls as the Decepticon’s arms flung out to Rodimus. 

But Deadlock was already there. “And he’s about to be energon proven.” he hissed, pedes planted on either side of Turmoil’s helm. 

Rodimus grit his dentae before shoving the glass in harder, as hard as he could and there was a choking last hiss as energon oozed and gargled out. 

Deadlock gave a huff and stepped away. 

On his knees, Rodimus heaved for breath. “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“Neither did I,” Deadlock shook his helm. He was already offering a hand out to Rodimus as his EM field flared and he looked out to the hallway. 

“We have to go,” Deadlock's voice croaked. “Now.” 

Rodimus gave a nod, looking at the door. More footsteps, lots of them, were on the way. 

Deadlock yanked Rodimus to his pedes before climbing up the pod. 

There was a Decepticon snarling already behind them as Deadlock lowered Rodimus down into the glass pod before following, dropping down into the seat. The ship rocked and Rodimus noticed for the first time that he was breaking out in a sweat. 

Rodimus curled in on himself with a whine as the rods gave another reverberation through him. He was in so much— pain. 

The massive grappling arms of the pod with Deadlock at the controls tore through the hull of the ship, thrusting them into space. The blazing mess of fire and explosions that was the ship lit Rodimus’s optics. Once they could get to space it would be fine, a fire couldn't survive in space, but before them, Deadlock ripped through the metal and tore his way out of the ship with the grappling arms. 

Shakily, Rodimus knew he had one thing he could do. 

“Where’s communications?” 

Deadlock looked up sharply. “What?” 

“They’ll save the me,” Rodimus whispered. 

Deadlock shook his helm. No doubt confused, but he pointed. “There.” 

Rodimus opened up a communications link, adjusting to the channels he knew would be listened to, and quickly tapped in his pass code followed by the codes for destress and stranded. 

They emerged from the black hull of the Decepticon's ship. 

And immediately Deadlock swerved suddenly as Superion rocketed to them. 

But before there was time for him to maneuver away, Fort Max had the pod scooped up and as a set this time all the bots headed straight back to the ship as the hanger doors opened. 

Rodimus looked one last time to the chaos around behind him. The bots still blasted at any Decepticon close enough, weaving their way back, but Rodimus found one thing above all else amazing — the Decepticon ship — was torn to shreds. 

He was wrong. 

They had come for him. 

The pod was pitched into the hanger just as the ship shuddered into hyperspace, Fort Max barely catching his balance as he struck in through the hanger as well. Deadlock and Rodimus were thrown against the walls of the hangar, the pod landing crooked at its side, its grappling arms flopping out around it. 

Warnings and beeping filled the pod, but as they stabilized, Rodimus was the first to move, pushing himself up to stand on his chair as he reached for the hatch. 

The hatch of the pod, over their helms, finally snapped and Rodimus could feel as it finally shuddered open. He coughed, still everything felt hot. From the pod, steam came off the surface of the metal. Needing fresh air, Rodimus clammered to the edge only--it was a farther drop than he expected and he cried out as he hit the grappling arm at his side. His plating though was blasted with finally cool air and he pushed up shakily to look around him. The pod was so hot its steam filled the room. 

There was commotion and Rodimus knew he recognized the world around him, but he still looked away from the parting smoke and steam around him back up to the pod. 

There was a form immerging and through the rubble, Deadlock appeared. He jumped down from the pod much more gracefully than Rodimus had accomplished.   
"Here," Deadlock purred as he came forward, scooting Rodimus forward on the metal length of the grappler arm, stepping between his legs, he pulled the unsubspaced blanket around Rodimus's shoulders, "until we can get the receptor out." 

Still winded, Rodimus just shook his helm. He could feel the sore--aching, slicing, gnawing feeling of it still at the back of his neck, the creak in his spinal strut still, but he kept his optics on Deadlock. Those golden pupiless optics he knows would never leave him. 

"Rodimus!" 

With a gasp, Rodimus lifted his helm, his gaze shooting across the hangar at Drift's shout. He sounded – desperate, he was running across the hangar to him, his pedes pounded against the metal floor of the ship's hangar. Behind him was all of them – Ratchet flanked Drift's right and on his left was Ultra Magnus with Megatron catching up. 

Rodimus could already see Deadlock shifting though – everyone an enemy – Rodimus heard in his mind before Deadlock was snarling as he pivoted, putting himself between Rodimus and his team running to them. 

Drift skidded to a stop, his face taking on a twisted expression as he viewed his counterpart. 

Ultra Magnus's brow set as he raised his blaster and pointed it right at Deadlock. 

Ratchet, on the other side, widened his stance as he gave a shout. "Let him go! You've already lost!" 

Rodimus could see as Deadlock's gaze swiveled around, knowing what he was seeing. This was just another lineup, just another obstacle. 

Without thought, Rodimus hurtled into action. 

"No!" He called out as he lunged forward and pulled himself flush to Deadlock's back, his own brow set and his gaze took on possibly the one trait he's picked up from Deadlock, over their imprisonment together, grit. Rodimus set his jaw and fisted his hand at Deadlock's shoulder, his steady gaze on his teammates. 

There was a shocked moment from his teammates, though Rodimus didn't feel that from Deadlock. Not ever from Deadlock. It was subtle, but Rodimus felt him only ready himself more, his clawed hands at his sides and his stance widened.

But across from them, Ultra Magnus lowered his blaster just enough and Ratchet's optics narrowed in question, both looking past the snarling fiend with their friend's face, to Rodimus, clutching at him desperately. 

"He's here with me," Rodimus gasped past panted breaths. "I – he's – he's saved me." Rodimus shook his helm. "I can't let you hurt him." He tightened his hold on Deadlock, knowing if it came down to it – this was his choice.


	5. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this took so long. I've actually had this chapter waiting for a few days but I decided to wait and post it on my birthday. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is it. The last chapter. Its been a month since I started this and I honestly didn't know if I was going to be able to finish this. Anyway, thank you guys again for sticking around for this. <3

Rodimus wasn't sure how long the standoff lasted. But it finally broke as Megatron stepped forward.

"Rodimus," His voice shook just a bit. "We--we've found you." He frowned as he reached out to him. "You're home."

Rodimus tried to process that. Just--he could still feel it, could still feel their cloying hands and the suffocating feeling as the tank filled with--with gold and he's--he's forced to--  
Rodimus leaned forward, his hand going his helm.

The moan was weak but Deadlock could hear it and he pivoted immediately, catching Rodimus from his freefall.

"I--" Rodimus knew he was breaking, but he can't stop any more as his hands come up, reaching behind his neck. "I want it out." He finally managed in a hushed voice.  
Of course, Deadlock heard him and nodded. His optics swivel again as he looked behind them, now pulling Rodimus closer, pulling him into his chest as his neck arched to look and assess the threat he perceived around them.

"He's hurt," Ultra Magnus finally let the blaster drop completely before he subspaced it.

Deadlock's optics snapped to him, and though pursing his lips he gave a small, careful nod. "He needs the receptor out of his neck." His gaze flashed to Drift. "There's the possibility they could find us again if we don't pull it out."

A breath passed from Rodimus, gasped and ragged.

Ratchet stepped forward, though his optics were still narrow. "Then let's get him up to the med bay."

Deadlock's gaze was still narrow though as he watched Rodimus's team. And though bleeding himself, baring his own injuries across his plating, he slipped an arm under Rodimus's knees and around his shoulders, lifting him before he turned with Rodimus in his arms.

Rodimus knew it scared them. 

It used to scare him as well. 

Deadlock's silent steps, the carefully way he placed each pede, but Rodimus leaned into it. The gentle motion of Deadlock's steps were more of a comfort than Rodimus could ever imagine, the blue glow of the ship lights around them are perfect and Rodimus tugs at the dirty blanket around his shoulders, the only thing Deadlock had to give, and freely offered to Rodimus.

They're flanked on all sides as Deadlock entered the med bay.

He pretended not to notice the guard around him, but Rodimus could see the subtle shift in Deadlock. He smiled to himself. It took so little time to feel--like an extension of himself. Just a few weeks at most and he already--he felt like he could feel Deadlock in his very struts.

First Aid cleared his throat as Rodimus was set down on the examination table.

Deadlock looked up, only blinking blankly at the mech.

"He's our ship’s medic – of sorts," Rodimus whispered to Deadlock.

His characteristic short, curt nod was all he gave.

Rodimus eyed around the room. The others--Rodimus knew what they were feeling. He'd felt it himself not so long ago.

Up close--the resemblance was remarkable. 

At least up until Rodimus shifted his gaze to look into golden pupil-less optics.

The mannerisms were all wrong though, the way Deadlock carried himself--and Drift--it was nearly exactly night and day. Rodimus nearly smirked. If only they all knew just how spot on that really was, how Deadlock could slip from the shadows, and slide back in.

First Aid cleared his throat yet again almost like a pep talk to himself and slid up a step to Deadlock. "You've sustained quite a few injuries yourself."

Deadlock tipped his helm at First Aid. Rodimus could nearly hear Deadlock's purr, what an odd creature. Instead, Deadlock's hold at Rodimus's thigh tightened. "Rodimus will need your attention first, I'm sure."

Rodimus brushed his hands up and against Deadlock's cheek lightly, optics at the faces around him. "I'll be alright."

They both knew what the team in the room wanted in the tense silence. Though for a moment, Rodimus doubted it would be given before Deadlock gave a soft purr to Rodimus as he turned his face in, skimming his nasal ridge against Rodimus's palm.

It vibrated through Rodimus pleasantly, saying everything he needed to know, He'd be back, he wouldn't' be far, he would let nothing stand in the way between them.  
Deadlock slipped away a moment later, letting First Aid direct him through into a smaller room with a scanner and a few healing pods. The room was walled off with thick glass, and Rodimus stretched a bit to make sure he could keep Deadlock in sight. He loved him--but he was raised as a Decepticon punching bag. He had a few buttons, he hoped First Aid wouldn’t trip over.

Rodimus smiled as he watched. Deadlock's wounds--some of them were quite old and Rodimus knew how much they'd been bothering him. He may not admit it, but he no doubt would like them treated. Then there was his shoulder. It still oozed energon, bright pink, trailing down his arm.

"What--" Ratchet's gaze was still at the door where Deadlock had slipped through. "What is that thing?"

Rodimus perked up. "I'm not quite sure." The answer was honest. "You'd have to ask him, he knows more about himself than I do."

Megatron trudged closer. "He's self aware?" He inquired.

Rodimus nodded. "Completely."

"Are there others?" Ultra Magnus’s voice already had that familiar edge.

Rodimus couldn't answer that. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just know Deadlock."

"Deadlock?" The name was hissed from Drift.

Rodimus shifted uneasy as he realized Drift's stormy gaze was on him. "Yes. that's what he said his name was."

"How do you know we can trust him?" Ratchet hissed. "He--he doesn't... something's not right about him."

Rodimus sighed. "He's not all Cybertronian I know that. But he's not a pure Decepticon either. He's kind of a Malotov cocktail of things I think." Rodimus shook his helm. "Either way he was deemed too unpredictable for them to use. I think they were trying to train soldiers with him but -- he won't tell me." Rodimus sighed against he looked back to Deadlock. "He'd just come back with more wounds."

First Aid had him learning back against an examination table. His shoulder was held still as First Aid ran a scanner over it.

Deadlock tipped his helm just then, looking up through the glass at Rodimus.

It wasn't--a normal way that he looked at Rodimus. Another bot looking through would probably smile, reassuring them at that moment. But Deadlock had never been raised that way. He just steadily held Rodimus's gaze in almost an eerie way.

"He doesn't seem stable."

Rodimus heard Ratchet distantly as he smiled at Deadlock through the glass.

In return, Deadlock's optics flared in a way Rodimus knew he gave a snort before his face morphed into a very not-Drift expression, one side of his lips lifted in a smirk.  
Looking back away to Ratchet, Rodimus said assuredly, "He won't betray me."

"That doesn't mean he won't turn on us,” Drift stepped closer to Rodimus. His narrow optics were critical as he approached.

"He won't turn on me," Rodimus's brow lowered. "And as long as I'm here he won't do anything." He looked back at the others. "Just be nice to him, he won't lash out."

"That's not exactly comforting, Rodimus," Ultra Magnus shifted a bit as he spoke, his expression was that same worrisome look he usually gave Rodimus.

Rodimus sighed as he looked down over himself. "I--I can't promise you he won't hurt anyone out right, I wish I could, but knowing Ratchet the first thing he'll do is question Deadlock and start a fight." Rodimus shook his helm. "Deadlock will keep to himself if you leave him alone-- but he won't back down." Rodimus looked up.

"You make him sound like a live missile." Ratchet said.

Rodimus looked back down to his cold hands resting in his lap. "I think--he kind of is."

The room went quiet for the span of a breath.

Rodimus blinked a couple times before he went on, swallowing. "We can leave." Rodimus looked up. "It's understandable if you guys don't want him around. We don't have to stay. Between the two of us we could make it just fine."

It was a thought a bit sobering, but also warming that Rodimus wasn't sure if either of them could make it separately, but he knew together they could.

"We just got you back," Ultra Magnus jumped in. "You can't leave again!"

"I can't--" Rodimus shook his helm.

"Just send him away!" Ratchet cut in. "He's out of Decepticon control, he should be thankful for that and let well enough alone."

"I will go with him." Rodimus’s brow lowered again. "I promised him I'd never leave him alone again."

There was the ‘pfffttt’ as the door slid open and Deadlock came through. The room all turned as they all went quiet. First Aid was behind him as well. Deadlock looked at Rodimus with his arms held out.

He was mostly clean for once, First Aid must have let him shower off. Deadlock though was already picking at the bandages that ran from his palm all the way up over his shoulder.  
"Don't," Rodimus scolded, brushing away Deadlock's hands.

"It itches," he protested in a soft voice.

"It's a bandage,” Rodimus pointed out. "It will heal up your shoulder faster."

Deadlock still looked skeptical though as he looked over his bandaged arm and chest. "It feels weird."

"It'll help, I promise," Rodimus insisted.

Deadlock still gave him a sidelong look but complied as he tugged at the blanket still draped over Rodimus. "Let's get that out?"

Rodimus gave a single nod, and leaned forward as Deadlock stepped back behind him. Bending his helm forward sent that same aching pain through him he'd managed to ignore when he was talking to his former team, and he knew his face had gritted with it.

Carefully Deadlock tugged the blanket away.

"Rodimus," Drift was stepping forward as the receptor was revealed.

The golden node of the module plated over the top his spine gleamed in the bright lights of the med bay.

Rodimus looked up, his mouth open to say something before --

"If you take them out carefully he isn't hurt," Deadlock said like it was common place. He looked up at his successor but didn't seem fazed.

"Deadlock knows how to take it out,” Rodimus spoke up. "He will make sure I'm okay."

"I'm uncapping it," Deadlock said softly to Rodimus, clearly wasting not another moment of time.

Rodimus gave a nod back before leaning back forward.

The whole room seemed to drift forward with wide optics. Especially First Aid, who slunk closer around the table to watch Deadlock.

Careful with his fingers, Deadlock placed his hand over the module. The module clicked and hissed, unlocking. Deadlock after that turned the center node before it clicked off and-  
Rodimus gasped. He gripped at the table as the cold rush hit through him.

Ultra Magnus scrambled a step closer with worried hands. “Rodimus!”

“It’s just really cold,” Rodimus held up his hand. “I’m okay.” A shiver shook violently through him but he managed to stay upright.

Setting the golden lock aside, Deadlock released the other four points in quick sequence causing Rodimus to shiver and lean forward, bracing the table.

Without question, Deadlock offered an arm for Rodimus to lean against. Looking back over his shoulder, Rodimus smiled as Deadlock let out that very un-Decepticon like purr.  
“I’m gonna pull it,” Deadlocks voice still had the purr to it as he spoke.

“Do it,” Rodimus resigned as he turned away.

The shooting cold pain through him had Rodimus gripping at first the edge of the table and second his fingers dug into Deadlock.

In answer, Deadlock slipped each golden glass needle carefully out, setting each off to Rodimus’s side on the examination table before he went to the next. At the last "tink" of glass on the table sounded, Rodimus let out a sigh before he looked behind himself.

"Last one," Deadlock soothed.

Rodimus gave him a nod and faced back forward.

As always, Deadlock never even gave Rodimus warning before he quickly pulled the needle and set it back aside. The golden liquid inside sloshing around, making even as Rodimus just glanced at it queasy, his own energon dripped from it and Rodimus looked back to Deadlock.

Rodimus nearly collapsed back but managed to hold himself up as Deadlock stepped up closer to him, rounding to let Rodimus lean to the side into him.

"Kiss to feel better?" He softly spoke in against Rodimus’s helm as he pet Rodimus’s spoiler.

At first it surprised Rodimus, but then again -- there wasn't any way Deadlock could know a display of affections meaning in Cybertronian culture. He'd made it clear in the Decepticons it was a show of dominance, of claiming.

Rodimus did look around as the others were silent around them, Drift's optics had seemed to widen if possible at the suggestion, but Rodimus couldn't find it in him to care.  
"Yeah," Rodimus murmured and tipped his helm up and a small smile breaking. He couldn’t think of anything else that would make him feel better than a kiss.  
Deadlock pressed the kiss down without hesitation. It wasn't passionate or even all that tender but it was comforting enough as he pulled away.

“What are these?” First Aid interrupted.

Rodimus pulled away and looked over his shoulder to him.

“It’s a--” Rodimus balked. What was it? The scientists had called it a receptor but Rodimus wasn’t sure what that meant.

“It was to inject nukaniem?” First Aid carefully looked over the needle without touching.

“They were pumping it into Rodimus and dropping him into it -- to “ Deadlock seemed at a loss for the word.

“To amplify his pain.”

“You brought the Lost Light.” Ultra Magnus connected.

Rodimus looked at Deadlock then Ultra Magnus before he gave a small nod. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it till the end.”

Ultra Magnus scrambled forward to clutch at Rodimuss hands. “No!” He shook his helm. “It’s--it’s how we found you.”

It was slow coming but looking into Ultra Magnus’s big cyan optics Rodimus slowly started to smile.

“You’re home,” Ultra Magnus gave his own hesitant small smile.

“Yeah, big guy,” Rodimus smiled as he reached for Ultra Magnus’s face, cupping his cheeks. “I made it back.”

Ultra Magnus had seized him then and Rodimus was being embraced--

And Deadlock was snarling deep as he charged closer.

“Deadlock!” Rodimus released his friend to fling back into the snarling, fang barred bot he he’s spent weeks with. “No,”  
Forced to catching him, Deadlock shot forward for an armful of Rodimus.

Rodimus thumped at Deadlock’s helm.

Deadlock gave an indignant sound and rubbed the top of his helm as he stared down at Rodimus who had basically trust fallen back into him.  
Rodimus looked indignant.

“I was afraid he’d hurt you.” Deadlock said, though his face said that is was probably more of a knee-jerk reaction.

“It was a hug. Ultra Magnus is like a brother to me, Deadlock.”

“He’s a big guy.” Deadlock countered. “It looked like he might crush you.”

“So are you,” Rodimus matter-of-facted back.

Deadlock considered before tilting his helm. “Fondness?” He asked Rodimus  
.  
Rodimus pushed up to sit up. “Yes.” He nodded. “Hugs are to express fondness. And Ultra Magnus is special to me.”  
Rodimus could see it in the way Deadlock’s optics slid over to his friend.

“It’s just friendship.” Rodimus clarified. “Not dominance!”

“I’d consider all of us, Rodimus’s friends,” Drift said as he folded his arms.

Deadlock’s helm shot to give a long look at Rodimus.

There was no mistaking the inside conversation with in the looks and the room quieted.

“Right, Rodimus?” Ultra Magnus double checked. His optics were still a bit wide from the exchange.

Tipping his helm towards him, Rodimus couldn’t help but smile after a second. “Always, big blue.”

There was a soft hand at Rodimus’s back then as Deadlock leaned in. “They came,” He said quietly, “They’ll take care of you.”

On instinct it felt like, Rodimus grabbed Deadlock's hand, dragging him to stay all wrapped up around Rodimus.

“Did you--” Drift inched closer. “You thought we wouldn’t?”

Shifting to face him Rodimus-- wasn’t sure what to say. “I--” He sighed. “It felt like I was in there for a very long time.”  
“We never stopped looking for you,” Ultra Magnus edged closer.

Looking to him, Rodimus nodded. “I know that now.”

“We would have never left you.” Ratchet shot into the conversation.

Rodimus looked up to him.

“See,” Deadlock said at Rodimus’s audial. “Like I said.”

Rodimus blinked back at his monster then and sighed. He-- he was glad they had come for him. He really was. But all he wanted was to nuzzle into Deadlock at that moment. “I'm very tired.” Rodimus cleared his throat as he looked out over his team. “And I'm so grateful to see all of you again.”

Ultra Magnus edged closer again, and this time Rodimus reached for him first before being engulfed in another hug.

“I searched every ship we came across for you,” Ultra Magnus said, his voice thick.

Rodimus swallowed as he let his helm rest on his friends shoulder. “Thank you.”

From behind, Rodimus felt as Drift grabbed him, gloving on to the hug as well. “I missed you.” His voice was small, but Rodimus heard it just fine.  
Rodimus wrapped an arm around him and hugged him back.

After a few more moments, the embrace broke and Deadlock was allowed to hover back in closer to Rodimus.

Looking up, Rodimus felt exhaustion set in over him. “Would you guys mind if we recharge now?"

“Your pedes first.” Deadlock cut in.

Rodimus blinked. Before he looked down.

The rest of the room looked down as well.

They looked— horrible. Nearly black from dirt and dried energon. Rodimus pondered on if he really wanted them even cleaned, if he really even wanted to see the damage.  
“Can we bandage his pedes?” Deadlock looked to First Aid. He held his arm out as if it were an example.

“Of course,” First Aid said, though it was possibly the quietest Rodimus had ever heard First Aid speak. “Let’s also start the two of you on some antibiotics and a nutrients IV’s."

  
It was awkward and weird.

After a long hour or so as an IV bag, one to each of them, dripped nurishment Rodimus endured Ratchet glaring at Deadlock and Drift trying to manage to somehow deflate his puffed up chest. Deadlock had scooped Rodimus up before setting him in the small shower room. Washing the black from his pedes had revealed more scrapes and cuts than Rodimus had even thought. But neither First Aid or Deadlock shied away from bandaging his pedes from his prongs all the way up over his ankles. Once back in the med bay, Rodimus finally asked Ultra Magnus if his room was still the same.

It was. As Rodimus closed the door with a whoosh once Deadlock was through he turned to the keypad to lock it.

The curious creature next to him seemed mesmerized by the room.

"This is your cell?" Deadlock asked.

Rodimus looked up from where he was trying to remember his key code and instead resorted to his thumb print.

"No," Rodimus blinked. He was trying to — how did he explain the concept of private property to a mech who had never really owned anything? "Uhhh — the room is mine. But I can come and go. We both can!"

There was first a lazy blink at Rodimus before Deadlock gave a long look past him to the door. "I'm not so sure I could quite come and go as I please."

Rodimus shook his helm. "Look I know it was different for you — meeting them like that." Rodimus could already tell this wasn't going wonderfully well. "But just — like give them some time?"

Deadlock tipped a brow up at Rodimus. "You think I dislike them?"

"Well..." Rodimus looked back. "Not exactly..."

"They dislike me." He stated. This time the statement held confidence.

Rodimus bit at his lip for a moment before looking back at his--what was Deadlock to him? Friend? Companion? The bot willing to still kiss Rodimus’s sickly lips? "It won't last." He promised. "They don't know you."

Deadlock didn't seem terribly put off though. His face was the same calm confident look he usually wore. "And if their disdain persists?"

"It won't." Rodimus assured. "As long as I'm here you'll have a place here."

That seemed to be a thought that occurred to Deadlock as he tipped his helm, stepping closer to Rodimus. "We've never discussed if I left." He said in a level tone. "If I had to—" His narrow optics slid to the door before back to Rodimus. "I would like to still see you again, is that possible?"

Rodimus's brow dropped as he stepped up to Deadlock. "I told you!" He huffed. "I won't leave you alone!"

"They're your friends." Deadlock's gaze slipped back to the door. "You shouldn't lose your home over the stray you've picked up—"

"You're not a stray," Rodimus cut in. "You're Deadlock." Lifting a hand, with the lightest of fingers, Rodimus traced along Drift's exposed wiring near his collar. "And I'm keeping you." Rodimus gave his own mischievous smile.

"And I don't like it when you forget."

The dark chuckle he got in answer before Deadlock leaned in to place a kiss much more tender and lingering at Rodimus’s lips was a satisfactory answer enough for Rodimus. The cool metal fingers at the small of his back urged him to slip closer to Deadlock as he smoothed his hands over Deadlock's chest plating and up around his shoulders.

"Mhh!" Rodimus broke the entangling kiss. "I have a berth!" he exclaimed, and pointed behind them.

Deadlock seemed to switch almost immediately to curious mode as he twisted around to look at the berth.

Months ago it had just been Rodimus's basic, normal berth. But -- well now, to Rodimus looked at it like it was the bed of Primus.

Deadlock as well seemed to waste no time in scooping Rodimus up, hands hoisting Rodimus's thin thighs up and over his hips before he carried them both to the bed.

Collapsing into the sheets --Rodimus sniffed first before rubbing at his face. He wasn't-- he sniffed again as he realized he was crying.  
Deadlock seemed to freeze. "I hurt you?" His optics darted over Rodimus. “Was it your pedes?” his hands tentatively shifted Rodimus’s bandaged pedes up on the berth.  
Rodimus looked up as two fat tears streaked down his cheeks. "What?" He looked around the berth, his fingers curled in the soft blanket and he hiccuped as more tears came.  
Deadlock looked around a bit more frantic this time. "Rodimus?"

With a cracking sob, Rodimus had to regain himself. "No," He managed. "I'm fine. I just--"

A berth.

It had been so long since Rodimus had sunk into the soft comfort of a berth.

This would possibly be the first time Deadlock would ever lay on a berth, as equal to someone, not a slave, not as property, as a person.

Breaking into another sob, Rodimus reached back out to Deadlock, hooking an arm around his neck as he sat back on the berth and pulled Deadlock with him.  
"I'm cold," Rodimus finally managed as he cried. “I'm so cold, Deadlock."

He still looked at Rodimus worried but quickly pulled the blanket around them as he huddled close to Rodimus.

The smile Rodimus managed he knew wasn't very convincing but he didn't care as his slender arms looped around Deadlock's neck and he fell in against his shoulders.  
They were laying in Rodimus's berth.

Rodimus cried further as he clutched Deadlock to him.

"It's okay," Deadlock murmured to him. "I won't leave." He tried. "I--"

Rodimus shook his helm. "No. You won't."

They were both huddled against the wall corner of the berth, Rodimus mostly in Deadlock's lap as he tried to wipe away tears as he professed.

"Not now.” Rodimuss hands around Deadlock's neck tightened.

  
Rodimus knew hiding away the night before was probably not his best move. But Deaadlock was amazed they could just walk out of their own room. In fact he had, several times. Just walked out of the room, stood in the hall and walked back in the bedroom around the time Rodimus started to wonder where he’d gone. Overwhelming him seemed like a poor idea as well.

They’d spent half a joorin the shower as Deadlock marveled that he could just turn the handle on and off all they wanted. He’d turned it off before back on nearly half a dozen times before Rodimus had asked if Deadlock wanted a shower.

“This smaller room is all ours?”

“Yes.”

“So we shower alone?”

“I mean unless you’d like me to join you…”

Deadlock seemed fidgety suddenly standing at the shower door. “I’ve —“ He seemed sheepish. “I’ve never showered alone.” He admitted.

Rodimus broke into a smile, before stepping forward to nuzzle into his cute monster, handing him a big fluffy towel.

“Take your time, It's really great to have a hot shower alone.”

Deadlock perked up, golden optics wide again. “I can control the temperature?”

Rodimus snickered as he left the room.

By the time both of them were clean and had a fresh coat of paint on, Rodimus was too enamored with a how sexy Deadlock looked when he came right out of the shower to worry about breakfast.

Well at least till they walked through the door.

Rodimus was still unsure how long he’d been gone. But he knew it wasn’t long enough for breakfast to turn into a formal affair. Around him, Drift and Ratchet were in in a quiet discussion, and Megatron and Ultra Magnus were discussing bridge duties for the day. The domestic mornings, Rodimus used to remember seemed nowhere in sight at that moment.

Optics running across the room, Deadlock shifted next to Rodimus, standing with just a bit more of a wider stance. The small details seemed so obvious to Rodimus now, where he wasn’t sure they had been before.

His helm was tipped towards Drift, but Rodimus’s optics flashed back to the Autobots. First Aid was present now, taking an empty spot away from everyone.

“We can take our energon to my room,” Rodimus spoke as he stepped forward.

His shadow, in long, feline strides, covered his back.

“You guys should stay!” First Aid jumped to. “We’d all —“ His optics landed on Deadlock. “I’m sure we all could use a few moments to get to know each other."

Rodimus could feel Deadlock behind him, waiting for Rodimus’s answer.

“Let’s all sit at the table!” Ultra Magnus suggested. “Like normal bots maybe, so we can stop pretending like we might kill each other any moment now.”

Rodimus smiled as he looked over. Deadlock next to him, looked over surprised as well.

“I am Ultra Magnus, second-in-command, Duly Appointed Enforcer of The Tyrest Accord,” Ultra Magnus introduced himself as he stepped up to Deadlock, extending his hand. “It's probably best if we start right this morning.”

Deadlock looked to Rodimus. Rodimus clasped his own hands in a handshake to show him.

The look Deadlock gave Rodimus let him know, he thought that was stupid, but he still took Ultra Magnus’s hand and shook it, though a bit awkward, and Rodimus could see him debating how hard was too hard.

“Deadlock.” He gruffed.

“Is that name an anagram?”

Deadlock's helm shot down to look at the visor looking up at him. His optics swung to look over to Rodimus.

“That’s First Aid, our current CMO.” Rodimus provided.

“No.” Deadlock answered as he looked back to First Aid.

“What is it then?”

Deadlock face scrunched. “What’s a First Aid?”

That seemed to catch him. He looked over to Rodimus.

Rodimus just smiled. He’d told them all Deadlock was completely capable.

First Aid cocked his helm before turning back to Deadlock. “You’re shorter than Drift.”

Deadlock tipped his own helm. “Drift?”

“That would be me,”  
Rodimus looked over as Drift pushed off from the table and approached.  
“The third-in-command,” Drift provided.

Deadlock glanced over at him. His optics ran him up then back down before he looked back down to First Aid, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. “Yeah, that mech's CNA was used as a base for me.”

“So you were created.” First Aid’s optics lit up. “So you’ve always been like this.”

Deadlock shook his helm. “No.”

That caught everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Rodimus asked.

Deadlock motioned with his hands. “I was — smaller at one point.” He gave a swift nod though. “They gave me growth enhancers though so I wasn’t small for very long.”  
“You were a sparkling?” Rodimus blinked. Before his brow creased. “Well then how old are you?”

Deadlock shrugged.

“What’s the rest of you?”

Of course — Ratchet couldn’t just let them all have a happy moment.

The casual look Deadlock gave Ratchet didn’t surprise Rodimus. He found Ratchet rude. “The rest of me?”

“Yeah,” Ratchet crossed his arms. “You said Drift was just the base, what’s the rest?”

First Aid looked back up at Deadlock clearly interested as well.

“Mostly Rodion at forty percent.” Deadlock commented off hand. “Decepticon about twenty percent, Telemute, Velocitronian, and a sprinkling of some others,” He pulled a face. “and probably some things they didn’t wanna tell me about.”

“You really are a Maltove cocktail,” Ultra Magnus commented.

“Shaken, not stirred,” Deadlock cracked with a smirk as he leaned over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.  
“On the rocks or neat?” Ultra Magnus shot back giving his own smile.

“I like him,” Deadlock said back to Rodimus.

Rodimus snickered. “You like him because Decepticons don’t know what sass is, and Ultra Magnus is a Grand Master of it.”

“He’s always like this?” Deadlock cocked his helm.

“He’s not gonna play best one liner with you all day,” Rodimus snickered again.

“Ohh, you jealous already,” Deadlock snarked as he stepped back closer, and playfully nipped at Rodimus’s cheek, with a sharp fang. “I still think you’re cuter.”  
Rodimus couldn’t help the smile that broke as his hand went up to Deadlock's chest. What were they again? Whatever they were, Rodimus liked it.

“So this is a thing now too?”

If only Ratchet knew he was barking at a turbowolf, Rodimus breathed out slow before he looked back over his shoulder at Ratchet.

“What does he mean?” Deadlock asked close to Rodimus.

“He’s not happy with our relationship.”

“I realize that part,” Deadlock nodded. “But —“ His optics went over Rodimus. “Has he already staked a claim on you?”

First Aid snorted out a laugh. “Not hardly.”

“Ratchet’s just doesn’t like seeing his Intended’s face all over Rodimus.” Ultra Magnus sighed.

Deadlock looked over to Drift. “Does he have a claim?”

Rodimus shook his helm, tipping his helm to Deadlock. “No, Deadlock. It’s just Ratchet being dumb—“

“Oh come off it!” Ratchet snapped as he pushed off the counter to stalk closer. “Everyone knows you liked Drift—“

“Ratchet,” Drift hissed.

Deadlock stood a bit straighter, though his optics didn’t leave Rodimus.

His optics narrowed a bit though as Rodimus recognized his companions more withdrawn look. He was protecting himself.  
“He did have a claim.” Deadlock's voice held more assurity this time.

Ratchet took another step closer, “Rodimus—“

Rodimus held up a hand to silence him, not looking away from Deadlock.

“I was rejected by him.” Rodimus said as clearly as he could say.  
Drift was stepping forward then, a hand out, “Rodimus.”  
“With all due respect, I’m not having this conversation with either of you.” Rodimus shot in Drift and Ratchet’s direction. He turned back to Deadlock. “I’ve never given you a deathbed promise. I meant it all.”

Deadlock’s optics still searched over Rodimus.

“Deadlock,” Rodimus urged.

“Cybertronian conflicts over mates seem quite a bit more complicated than I anticipated.” Deadlock's voice was even.

“This isn’t complicated.” Rodimus shook his helm.

“He has his face…” First Aid spoke.

Rodimus’s gaze jerked to him before looking out at the others. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have right out of the gate. He felt as Deadlock circled an arm around Rodimus’s waist.

“I know what he looks like,” Rodimus murmured.

“That's why you hated me,” Deadlock suddenly spoke.

The room quieted and Rodimus jerked his gaze.

“I didn’t,” Rodimus’s helm shook.

Deadlock was already looking at him with those golden optics. “You did. At first. The way you looked at me, I knew you hated me.”  
Rodimus swallowed. “You were a reminder. ”

“Rodimus,”  
Rodimus’s helm jerked at Drift’s voice.

This was a mess.

“I didn’t hate you,” Rodimus looked from Drift to Deadlock. “I was sad. I was rejected. I didn’t like the reminder.”

“So I’m him?” Deadlock seemed to seek his own clarification.

Rodimus considered, looking over Deadlock’s face. “No.” He shook his helm. “You’re not the same.” Rodimus looked out around him. “There’s very little I could say you have in common, beyond your face.”

It was silent for another stretched moment.

“He is an inch or so shorter than Drift.” First Aid pointed out with a shrug.

“Yeah, he’s got a sense of humor too,” Ultra Magnus chimed in with a sniff.

Drift and Ratchet both sharply looked up at that. Ratchet's face was a grumpy mix of disdain and Drift’s surprised shade of pink.

Deadlock looked around between them all. “So I don’t have to fight anybody over Rodimus?”

Rodimus sniffed a laugh as he looked away, sliding past Deadlock. “Come on class clown, let's get fuel.”

“Were you saying that like I wasn’t gonna win?” Deadlock was already smiling that same sly smile though as he followed after Rodimus. “Cause we both know I was!”  
“Alright, cowboy,” Rodimus rolled his optics.

“I told you I’m never leaving!” Deadlock snipped back.

  
Deadlock's lack of understanding of public displays of affection was nearly maddening but Rodimus still gasped as Deadlock had him cornered in the hallway.

“You need a mark,” he purred against Rodimus’s plating. “That confusion should be cleared up.” His hands cupped up under Rodimus’s thighs as he lifted him, balancing him in an enclave.

Deadlock knocked away the vase occupying the space, and Rodimus made a note to apologize to Magnus later, as he was set back on the raised ledge, better for Deadlock to get leverage.

“That bothered you,” Rodimus wrapped a leg around Deadlock's middle.

Deadlock's optics were narrow. “It wasn’t comfortable.”

He shifted down to a knee though, pushing Rodimus’s legs up to rest over his shoulders.

Rodimus leaned back on his hands, swallowing. His optics dusted over — Primus, he’d never even hoped for this. He was — two days ago he’d thought he would die on that ship.  
“You don’t wanna wait —“ Rodimus breathed. “I’m sure, I’m more attractive when I’ve had a couple of meals.” Not to mention time for the mess of lingering healing welds still littering his plating to smooth away.

Deadlock’s hands were already running back up Rodimus’s legs, mapping over his thighs as he pushed them apart.

“Are you not up for it?” Deadlock’s helm cocked.

Rodimus wasn’t — his hand came up, a bit shaky still as he ran it over one of Deadlock's sensitive finials. “I— I’m pretty sure I'm always up for you.” He smirked. “But I’m not so sure about you setting a ‘claim’.”

Deadlock snorted. “There was unneeded confusion. Decepticons make it very clear, no one comes near a claimed mate.”

Rodimus rolled his optics. “They’re not after me.” Rodimus breathed out a huff. “Trust me, you have no competition here.”

“Good,” Deadlock's smooth purr was accompanied with a hot breath over Rodimus's interface panel.  
There was no stopping the gasp as Rodimus’s helm fell back, his optics rolling back till—

Rodimus's hand on Deadlock's helm suddenly snapped from petting to getting Deadlock's attention.

“Drift.”

Standing at the end of the hall, like he’d just come around the corner, Drift stood.

“I — sorry. I just wanted to talk you. I didn’t realize.” Drift said, his voice a particular even that Rodimus knew was curated.  
Shifting up, Deadlock stood, as he looked to Drift.

“Let’s take this back to my room,” Rodimus tugged at Deadlock's wrist.

Deadlock looked back to Rodimus with a slow turn of his helm. He observed for a moment more before giving a nod.

Rodimus hopped down and pulled Deadlock along with him down the hall.

Later, after Rodimus had lazily laid next to Deadlock, letting his monster nip and bite at every free patch of plating he could find. The gentle purrs from Deadlock as he had wrapped Rodimus in his warmth was enough to have Rodimus happily drunk for joors.

But as Deadlock had eagerly climbed back in for another solo shower, Rodimus had slipped out.

It felt — surreal.

It felt like a dream almost. Not the Decepticons ship. Not Deadlock.

But before, the Autobots, the team. It all felt like a life Rodimus had never lived before then. It was an issue Rodimus wasn’t sure how he’d resolve.  
But first step — Rodimus knocked against Drift’s door.

It was a second before Drift’s door whooshed open.

Drift’s surprised expression was getting to be a bit more normal than Rodimus liked.

“Can I come in?” Rodimus asked.

Drift seemed further surprised before he stepped to the side, letting Rodimus pass.

Drift’s room was immaculately put together. It reminded Rodimus of the giant blanket fort Deadlock and he had constructed in his own room. It was warm and soft and a terrible mess —and everything they both craved. Rodimus couldn't wait to return.

“Is there something you need?” Drift asked politely as he stepped closer to Rodimus after closing the door. "I need to ask you a favor."

Drift sniffed. “A favor?” He turned away to open the dresser drawers out of the wall, searching the datapads that he knew Rodimus wanted. “Yeah something like that.”

“Drift....,” Rodimus shifted.

“It’s weird.” Drift said. “Seeing me — do those things to you.”

Rodimus shook his helm. “That’s not what I want to talk about.”

“I’ve got a sense of humor.” Drift affirmed.

That brought a smile to crock at Rodimus’s lips. “Ultra Magnus didn't mean it like that. You do, just not—“

“Juvenile?” Drift handed the datapads over.

Rodimus carefully took them, tucking them into his subspace as he looked at Drift.

“I don’t hate you,” Rodimus spoke carefully. “I came here to talk to you, so I could say I don’t hate you.”

“That’s not the issues at hand.” Drift shook his helm.

“No,” Rodimus blinked. “I know. It’s Deadlock.” Rodimus further shook his helm though. “But he’s not anything like the Decepticons.”

“He is part Decepticon.”

“So are you,” Rodimus pointed out with a cock of his helm. “and unless you are going to volunteer to give up your happy life, I’m not going to volunteer as tribute either.”

Drift looked away.

“I know you understand,” Rodimus said softly then. “You’re in love with a wild fire, and that’s not all that very different from falling for the monster under the bed.”

“He’s got my face,” Drift breathe out in an honest confession.

Rodimus gave the smallest smile. “He doesn’t though.” He blinked rapidly as his mind filtered every small detail of Deadlock. “His golden optics light up the room, quite literally.” Rodimus lifted his hand to his lip. “And his lip — it’s been split open so many times now, it’s scared, just at the right side.”

“Why are you so concerned with marking him as different?” Drift insisted.

“Because he was there.” The words left Rodimus before he could help it. “He was there when —“ Rodimus wondered if he should, but — Drift wasn't never going to understand otherwise. “I watched you guys as you left me on a hell hole ship, to die. And I almost did die — except Deadlock did everything to make sure I stayed alive, I stayed with him.”  
“We kept coming back for you,” Drift shot back.

“You weren’t in that cell though,”

At Drift’s silence, Rodimus shook his helm to clear it.

“I don’t blame any of you.” Rodimus went on. “But you need to know, I thought none of you were ever coming for me. And you did in the end, and I’m so grateful — but Deadlock. He never left me, he fought every time, no matter what they did to him, just to be with me.”

Drift looked away. “I can’t —“

“I don’t need anything from any of you,” Rodimus cut in. “But Deadlock needs acceptance.”

Drift frowned as he looked down at the floor.

“Please,” Rodimus breathed. “If he can get it from you, none of the others, even Ratchet won’t question it.”

It was a long moment of quiet again before Drift gave a single nod. “Alright.”

With a deep breath out, Rodimus’s shoulders finally relaxed. “Thank you.”

“I don’t imagine he’s had much of that.” Drift said, his voice was clipped, but — it was at least a bit of empathy.

The smile that lit on Rodimus’s face radiated. “Thank you, Drift.”

Drift’s optics flashed up to Rodimus for a few seconds.

With nothing further, Rodimus turned away to the door. “This means a lot to me.” He said as he stepped towards the door.

“It’s weird.” Drift’s voice was so quiet, Rodimus nearly didn’t catch it as he pressed for the door to open.

Rodimus looked back as he stood in the doorway. “Drift,” He said in his own quiet tone.

“I just never considered—“ Drift seemed frustrated as his chest heaved out a breath. “I guess till I saw it I never even considered it.”  
Maybe before — before Rodimus had cried and bled and nearly died, he would have dropped his optics away, blushing, and anxious for Drift’s approval, but now -- he just blinked at Drift.

Laments of lost love, seemed too cliche to even humor at that moment.

“I’m sorry in advance,” Rodimus smirked. “Deadlock sure does like kicking up wildfires, and I’m just waiting for him to keep poking Ratchet till he can watch an explosion.”  
And before Rodimus could get an answer he stepped out, flicking at the panel to close the door behind him.

  
It felt like Rodimus slept for weeks on end. Between refuel breaks he was crawling back under the warm covers for more recuperation. And the greedy monster that crawled in after him gave him no good reason to stay away.

Though Rodimus couldn’t — He’d put it off too long.

Standing in the hanger he breathed out as the feeling of his ship's presence washed over him.

Flashes in his mind of glass borrowed into him, and tanks and gold splashing all around him had Rodimus nearly doubling, but he held himself up as he looked over the chair and console before him.

“So this is what you called to across the universe, time and time again” Deadlock said as he slipped from the shadows.

Rodimus gave a brief look before his optics were drawn back up to the large window that encompassed the bridge.

“I never called,” Rodimus spoke softly. “I answered.”  
Deadlock stepped up closer to him. Even that famed inch or so shorter, he was still a couple inches taller than Rodimus.

“And now?” Deadlock purred to him.

Rodimus looked back up, over the grand divinity before him.

“We can leave.” Deadlock cut in. “You don’t have to. After everything, If you want to leave, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

His optics were always a bottomless oceanic blue. No matter what Rodimus had been through. Always blue.

“I really like her,” Rodimus said snarkily as he looked over at Deadlock.

The comment produced a smile from his companion, blinking his own golden, luminous optics.

“You’re answering,” Deadlock concluded.

He turned away to trail back out of the room.

Rodimus hollered over his shoulder. “Show some excitement, Deadlock!” He hollered back over his shoulder.  
There was a answered hum, and Deadlock lifted his hand but didn’t answer.

“You’re gonna get to see the Autobots, cowboy.” Rodimus spoke much more softly as he looked back to his captain's chair.

Rodimus gave one last smile before catching up to Deadlock.


End file.
